InFAMOUS: Into Shadows
by jacques0
Summary: After spending three years in Curdun Cay because of what she is, Alexandra return to a world changed by the events of Seattle and of what Delsin Rowe had done. As the hate for Conduits rose, Alex will have to make a decision of whether to stay on the sidelines or fight for change for her fellow Conduits.
1. Escape from Curdun Cay

**Hey guys, here is the beginning of my inFAMOUS story. I played Second Son both good and bad Karma and i loved it and I grew to love the world as well so i decided to write this little fic based on the BAD Ending meaning the Non-cannon ending meaning Delsin is evil in this story...He won`t featured a lot considering this is the first Season of this fic.**

**There will also be a lot of O.C. characters considering this is an original story and all with references to the games story and places more like easter eggs.**

**Anywho, I`ve finished talking so enjoy the first chapter in what i hope will be a long fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

**InFAMOUS: Into Shadows**

First Chapter

Escape from Curdun Cay

_It all started with the disasters that happened seven years ago._

_I don't think there is a soul in this world that didn`t hear about the sudden appearance of people who can have powers…people who are different from the norms. They called them Conduits, those people, but that`s the fancy name…people called them monsters because of what they could do, while others were more…sympathetic toward them._

_But with the mess that happened seven years ago, the rest of the world started to fear Conduits…although they are called Bioterrorists now. Me, I simply was another face in the crowd of the people that stood against the Bioterrorists, thought I never chose it. _

_I guess I just went to the bigger crowd; after all, there is no way of fighting a losing battle. People who are afraid will do everything in their power to make sure that what is made different is gone…one way or another…they didn`t care how._

_But my life changed on my sixteen birthday…_

_The day I became a Conduit…_

_Someone up there had a twisted sense of humor…_

_I was afraid of what will happen to me…I was afraid that the world will shun me for what I am…what I had become._

_My father was a soldier, a marine and he saw what I became…but instead of shunning me, he taught me to control my emotions and my powers…and what better way to do that than teaching me his military training?_

_The next five months after my birthday, he taught me to fight and taught me to be stronger…and I was glad to have him at my side…I knew I was lucky to have him as a father and as a teacher. He was kind man too, never hesitating to help those in needs and as his child and being a Bio…a Conduit, I am in need of every protection he could offer me now…_

_But I should have known that things will never stay peaceful…_

_The DUP._

_I didn't know what they are, but I can guess they were the people`s response to whatever menace they believed we were. They simply stormed my house one afternoon I had been with my dad…and they killed him right in front of my eyes…_

_I lost it and unleashed hell upon them but, in the end I was captured…and brought to this prison for Bioterrorists as they called it to the public but it was more like a hellhole. They spend days picking and prodding my skin, testing for what, I didn't know, and I just wanted them to stop. Hell, I couldn`t even do anything since they had some kind of thing over my hands to stop me from using my powers…_

_I spend three years in that hell…three years of hell, and despair…Then the rumors started to grow over a couple of days ago of some Bioterrorists causing trouble in Seattle and it gotten them nervous too and then…_

* * *

The sound of the alarms was the first thing that made me open my eyes. Blinking, I slowly seated up feeling the metallic cuffs around my hands clinking as sounds of yelling reached my ears. I got upon my feet and made my way toward the door of my cell to see through the bars and I can see the other prisoners on the other side trying to see through their bars too.

Then an explosion came from behind me as light shone through the window bars and I can see a number of DUP guys shooting at something but it was hard to see what it was but a sudden multicolored light dashed through the soldiers and it solidified for a split second into a person…

My eyes widened in surprise for a few seconds as the person, a woman from the look of it, suddenly disappeared again her body transforming into lights again before vanishing from sight. The sounds of battle and gunfire continue to echo all around us as the sight I had seen.

A Bioterrorist was attacking Curdun Cay.

It was an impossible idea, a ludicrous idea and yet, I have seen the proof with my own eyes. Just what had happened for a Conduit to get so confident that he would storm this place? They will never get past that Concrete woman, she is way too powerful.

Then a new sound came from the hallway that my cell was in and I can hear the thunderous blast echoing through the hallway drawing my attention toward the door, a frown on my face. Just how many of them were they?

Then the door of my cell was thrown open.

"It`s time to go," a voice said.

It was male and from where he was standing, I can see the smokes dancing around his hands and arm. He was wearing a red hat upon his head and was also dressed in a blue vest with many studs upon it. Beneath that vest, was a red long sleeved shirt and he had a large grin upon his face as he saw me there.

"This is your lucky day little lady," he said as he approached me.

He took hold of the cuffs on my hands and with a single thug he pulled it out. I can feel the cold air around my hands as I flexed them feeling the surge of my power appearing around my hands. The dark shades grew upon my hands and I was glad to finally have these things off of me and it feels good to not have that weight around my hands anymore.

I looked up at him and noticed that he had raised his hand toward me.

"Delsin Rowe," he said.

"Alexandra," I said simply, not shaking his extended hand, "But you shouldn't be here…if that Concrete lady is there, then she will catch…"

"Concrete lady?" Delsin said raising his eyebrows, "Oh…you mean Augustine, well, she isn`t a factor any longer."

I looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

Delsin simply smirked, as if he had found something funny.

"Augustine is dead," he said, "The DUPs are in a little disarray right now so I`m simply using this golden opportunity to storm this place. Now…"

He made a dash at me and caught my hand with his and I was about to tell him off but something strange started to happen. It was like something was crawling through my body and into my mind like a feeling of someone digging through my mind with a shovel and memories flashed in front of me...too fast to be caught…

"_FUCK OFF_," I yelled, using my other hand to attack him.

My hand which was powered by the shadows around it, slammed upon his chest sending him crashing back in the wall across me. A sudden exhaustion came out of nowhere and hit my body causing me to step back away from him.

"What the hell asshole?" I snarled, "What`s that for?"

Delsin slowly stood up and he shook his head.

"Wow, what a rush," he said raising his hand and to my shock, shadows started to appear around his hand.

_The hell…did he just try absorb my power?_ I thought.

"What did you just do?"

He looked up toward me.

"Well, consider it payment for busting you out of here," he said smirking lightly, and for some reason, it made the hair on the back of my neck stood, "And I wasn't done yet."

_What the fuck…is this guy serious?_

He made for me again but I wasn`t waiting for the bastard to catch me again. Now that I was free to use my powers, I turned my entire body into shadow and disappeared from the room and I can hear him yell out in surprise at my disappearing act…

I appeared in the courtyard of the prison, staggering and shaking my head. I glanced around myself taking notice of the large walls and the number of DUP soldiers down on the ground. I glanced around myself taking notice of sword sticking on some of the soldiers as blood appeared all around them.

_I have to get out of here, _I thought.

I ran over the bodies of the dead soldiers, trying to make my way toward where the entrance was. I remembered from when they brought me here and then I came to a stop as bullets hit the ground around my forms.

I threw myself backward noticing the number of the DUP coming toward me.

"There is a prisoner there."

"Take her out."

I didn't know what Delsin planned to do here but I do know I wasn`t going to become a prisoner again. I have three years of repressed anger in my chest that is just bursting to get out. I can feel my power thrumming through my body as it danced around my form before I launched blast of darkness toward them, hitting one of the soldier rights in the chest sending him back.

The other took cover behind a wall and threw a grenade toward me and I instantly turned into shadows to move instantly from where I was toward him and I burst from the ground in front of him before slamming him unto the ground breaking his mask.

And just like that, it was over. These two guys never stood a chance on their own and from the mess that Delsin and whoever he had with him was making, they were all drawn toward whatever these guys were doing…and what the hell happened in Seattle and to Augustine?

I shook my head.

I didn't have time to ponder because this time, I was going to get out of this place. I made my way through the corridor, finally arriving at the entrance of the building and what a mess it was. Everything was completely destroyed and a large number of guys were lying on the ground and from the blood I see around…they were mostly either dead or seriously injured.

They were cracks upon the ground and some places that look like they were made by a laser or something. I walked through the bodies, horrified by what I was seeing. How can someone kill so easily?

I hate the DUP for killing my father; I hated them for what they have done to me but, to resort to killing needlessly like that…it made my stomach turn with disgust and horror. I could never take a life that easily.

I can hear the numerous explosions shaking the building around me and I turned my attention toward it, knowing that Delsin probably released all of the Conduits from their places and they were destroying the area they were in and I don't blame them.

I hated that place as much as they do.

I walked out of the building, glancing around for sign of DUP soldiers but there was no one there which made me glad after all, I didn't want to fight anyone any more than necessary. I quickly made my way toward the entrance of the large opening and took notice of the numerous cars in front of me...

And they were all burning, the black flames dancing toward the skies.

**And that`s the end of the first. Not long i know but, the chapter will get longer.**

**Next Time: **On the Run

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	2. On the Run

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Two

On the Run

I ran through the trees, still dressed in my prisoner outfit and I knew I have to change my outfit soon, but I was hardly wearing anything underneath except for a white shirt and shorts and considering how cold it was with how dark it was around me, I didn`t want to risk it.

Huffing, I came to a stop and leaned against a tree, wondering what I was going to do now. I just escaped a freaking prison and I have no way to go, nowhere to go and I can`t return home since probably everyone there knew I was a Bioterrorist now.

I raised my hand seeing the darkness taking shape around it as I observed them. Having powers in the past used to be the dreams of a little children who dreams to become superheroes like Batman or Superman…but, unfortunately the real world doesn`t see it that way.

If you have power, your best option is to make sure that people don`t find out that you do if not, you will end up in prison or prosecuted because of something you didn't chose to become. But seating there feeling sorry for myself isn`t going to change anything…

I stood back up, glancing around me.

"I best try to find some sign of civilizations I guess."

I started to walk through the wood, simply listening to the numerous sounds of the animals of the forest. Something about Delsin told me earlier was brought back into my mind. When he said that Augustine was dead, I had a feeling he was the one who did it…but I didn't understand how he could have killed someone so powerful.

It was because of her that the DUP had managed to catch me. She made concrete grow out of my bones and it was so painful…and she had used that same thing to completely encase my father in stone because he had stood up for me, and I told them that the wont get his daughter…

_Oh dad, _I thought feeling a few tears gathering up in my eyes.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I continued my trek through the forest, and I grew thirsty and hungry. The cold night air was slowly turning into a misty morning as the rays of the sun started to pierce through the leaves of the trees.

I could see better too and I was glad for it for I didn`t want to get attacked by some wild animal in the dark. Time passed slowly as I walked and I can feel the heat slowly rising and I was glad that it wasn`t raining for it rained a lot during my time back in that prison.

Then at long last, civilization.

I took notice of the small building in the distance and the sight of the large sign which read JOHNSON`S DINER. A gas station from the look of it and I took notice of the highway sign which read PORT ANGELES 15 Miles.

I looked down my prison clothes and knew that I couldn't simply just walk up there without drawing attention. I made my fingers for the buttons and opened it up to reveal the simple white shirt I was wearing underneath and continue to remove it until I was wearing a short pants and considering I was a girl, maybe it won`t be weird…

If I was a guy on the other hand…that would have been freaking awkward as fuck.

I made my way toward the Gas station and crossed the road there, reaching it. I took notice of the motorcycle. It was a Ducati from the look of it and it had dark and gray shine around it. I used to drive one of these things and it had been a gift from my dad`s birthday. There were a couple of cars there too but none of them really drew my attention…

I shook my head, making my way toward the entrance of the gas station and opened the door stepping inside. The young man at the counter raised his head at my entrance and proceeded to check me out from how I was dressed and I tried not to let his attention help me. I turned my attention around the bars noticing the many glances I was getting.

I then made my way toward the counter and took a seat there, huffing lightly.

"Can I give you anything?" the guy at the counter spoke out and I can read his nametag which read MICHAEL.

"A cup of water would be nice," I said.

He gave me a smile before making his way back toward the counter and returned with it quickly. He placed the glass in front of me and I thanked him. I wonder how polite he might be if he knew what I really was…

I shook my head, returning my attention to my cup, thinking about what I should do. They were few peoples talking until my attention was drawn toward the oncoming car which had come to a stop in front of the building. Then two people stepped out of it and they entered inside the diner and to my shock, one of them pulled out a freaking shotgun and let a round out causing the entire diner to yell out in fear and even I was taken aback.

"EVERYBODY DOWN," he yelled.

He was wearing black clothes, no surprise, as he was wearing shades with his shotgun aimed at the people who were all trembling with fear. His companion made his way toward Michael and aimed his revolver at the man placing a bag upon the table.

"Money in the bag," he said.

Michael was frozen in fear and from how pale his face was, he looked like he was about to pass out at any moment.

"Hey girly, get down on the ground."

I blinked glancing at the guy who had the shotgun aiming toward me. I then realized that he was speaking to me and I slowly stepped out of the stool I was seating on with both of my hand raised in the air.

"On the ground now," he yelled trying to intimidate me but I can`t say I actually felt scared of him after all, I was only sixteen when I took down an entire squad of highly trained soldiers with automatic weapons and battle training, and he was only a thug with a shotgun.

I turned to glance at Michael who was still sweating bullets and was scared. I slowly lowered myself to my knees and placed myself on the ground. I didn`t want to cause any more fear to those people than those guys already done if they knew I was a Bioterrorist.

Then out of nowhere, two shots ran in the dining room causing my heart to jump and I turned my attention toward where the man who had the small handgun was. He had opened fire upon Michael and I feel my eyes widening in shock…

_Why did he…_

"What the hell man?" the one with the shotgun said.

Feeling anger burning through me I instantly charged aiming straight toward him and took hold of the man at the waist pushing him against the window we both crashed through and fell on the outside, with me on top of him.

The man was completely knocked out and I took his shotgun turning toward the other guy who had his gun aimed at him and he opened fire and instinctively, I felt the bullet go through me because of my shadow powers it simply went straight through my body and being shot at caused the strings of darkness to appear around my body.

"You…_You`re a Bioterrorist_?" he said, taking notice of it.

I slowly stood up.

"Yes I am," I told him.

Then I instantly turned into a shadow before charging straight from underneath him and taking hold of his feet I twisted him in the air and he landed back on the ground, the gun flying out of his hand. I stood up in the middle of the diner looking up toward the people in front of me.

They were looking at me in fear as if I was a monster who was going to kill all of them off. I turned toward where Michael was to see if he was still alive, but the young man was already dead, his head having fallen upon his chest.

I turned my head away from him and started to her the whispers.

"She is one of those things…,"

"We should call the police…,"

"Is she going to kill us?"

"Mom, I`m scared…,"

I turned toward where the two had fallen searched through their clothes finding a key meaning their car and using my shadow power, I tied them up which would keep them tied for a few moments longer.

Knowing that they will call the police soon, I made my way toward the car the two robbers had and stepped inside of it. Considering Port Angeles isn`t that far…I could lose the car in the city and maybe find some better clothes, rather than the one I had right now.

Putting it in reverse, I drove out of the parking lots of the diner and took off on the road making way toward the city.

* * *

The city of Port Angeles wasn`t a big one compared to the others like Seattle and the nearby places. I parked the car I stolen from the two thugs in a mall`s parking lot. Inside the car I had found a jacket which surprisingly was my size with a large Hell`s Angel symbol upon it`s back. I stared at it for a few seconds seeing that it was a woman`s jacket too. Probably one of the thug`s girlfriends. I shook my head before placing the jacket on.

"At least it`s better than walking with a simple white tee in this weather," I said softly throwing it on.

I turned off the engine and left the keys in the car before I stepped out. It wouldn`t be long before the people from that diner said that a Bioterrorist had been there and soon enough DUPs will be all over the place searching for me.

I did come here with a plan thought. I had to find Jesse.

Jesse was a cousin of mine.

Her mother was my father`s sister and we used to play in the summer when I was a kid, but I knew that she had moved to Port Angeles before my sixteen birthday and since then, there hadn`t been no contact from her…I knew into what neighborhood she lived and it wasn`t too far from here.

I walked through the streets of the suburban homes, aiming straight toward where her house was situated and sure enough, there it was. I threw the hood over my head so that I don't get recognized easily thought they will barely recognized me now despite everything that had happened to me because of those DUP guys.

The house looked relatively the same from the last time I had been there. It was the same pasty white color and dark red roof. I can see the window of Jesse`s room and the fan turning from inside of it meaning that someone was home…somehow…

Then a car came down the road and to a stop in front of the house and I stepped further back so that I couldn't be noticed. Then a young man stepped out of the car. He was dressed in a sleeveless shirt and then Jesse appeared at the window.

I had to stop and stare for a few moments, looking at the long blond hair that my cousin had. Last time we met, Jesse hair was almost boyishly short. Now she had it falling upon her shoulders and her smile was wide as she looked at the boy giving him a wave.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, I`m about done," Jesse smiled with a large grin upon her face, "Be down in a minute."

"Sure," the guy said leaning against his car.

Jesse then disappeared inside her room once again closing the window beside her. So Jesse was now fully grown up. Man, I can`t believe that she is already this grownup. I missed a lot of things in the time I was gone it seems. I wonder if she ever thinks of me.

Then she appeared in front of the door wearing a small dress and a jacket upon her shoulder. The two made their way toward the car and the two got inside before the young man drove off with her. I stepped out from where I had hidden seeing the car driving away before taking a turn and disappear off the road.

I stood there in the road looking at the car before sighing.

I guess it was time to wait.

The time passed slowly and the sun slowly got down as nighttime settled in. I stayed seated down on the ground, waiting for her to return although I can say I am surprised that I didn`t see her mother but the woman did work as a nurse so she must be pulling long hours at the hospital or something.

Then the sound of a car coming to a stop at the driver drew my attention and I slowly stood up, wanting to see. With my shadow power, I was completely hidden in the darkness and can see Jesse and the young man from earlier.

"You know, we can spend the night together," he said, "Your mom is not going to be there all night right?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Jesse answered him, "With how much playing we did today…it isn`t enough for you?"

"You know I can`t get enough of you," the young man laughed.

Jesse simply shook her head before kissing him. He returned it as they made out for a few minutes.

"I`ll see you tomorrow Kyle," she said.

"See you tomorrow babe," Kyle said with a light smile.

With that he got back into his car and drove off. Jesse made her way toward the door and started to work on opening the door and I stopped using my shadow power so that I could step out in the light. I approached toward where she was.

"Jesse,"

The blonde jumped about a foot in the air dropping the keys she was holding. She then turned toward me, and I noticed as her eyes went wide with shock as if she couldn`t believe that I was standing in front of her.

Her mouth worked but no word came out and I stepped closer.

"Jesse," I spoke out again.

Then she seems to find her voice.

"Alex?" she gasped.

**Alex meets her cousin...**

**Next Time: **Times Changes

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	3. Time Changes

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter in the fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Three

Time Changes

The blonde girl was surprised at my presence as she stood there, observing me. She stayed still observing me as if she was looking at a ghost. On her expression I can see the questions flashing in her clear eyes, but was unable to open her lips to form words to match how fast her mind was running at seeing me here, standing in front of her.

"Jesse," I said softly, "It`s been a while eh?"

The young woman stared at me as her lips worked but still seems to have lost her voice. I guess I could understand from where she was coming from after all, I had spent probably a good time away from her soon after my father was killed.

"That`s all you have to say," she said softly, seemingly to finally have found her voice.

I stayed silent.

"Three Years Alex," she continued, her voice rising a little, "You disappeared for three years with Uncle Max`s death and your entire house completely overtaken by government officials…and after all that shit that happened, _now_ you showed up?"

"I wasn`t gone by choice," I told her.

"I know," Jesse said, "You`re one of _them, a bioterrorist_."

I was surprised of that.

"How did you know?" I asked her, surprised.

"The DUP doesn`t exactly attack us normal people," Jesse answered.

"Us normal people?" I repeated, "So what I don't stand in the category of normal anymore?"

"Having powers isn't exactly part of normality Alex," she said.

"So what, you`ll turn your back on me too?" I said.

Jesse shook her head.

"My mother is against Bioterrorists," she said, "And with what happened in Seattle…"

"You don't honestly think that I am like that do you?" I asked her stepping forward.

Jesse instantly stepped backward, a flash of fear briefly crossing her features. I felt my heart break a little as I watched her.

"Jesse," I said, raising my hands, "I`m still me…I`m still the same Alexandra you spend the summer in L.A. with six years ago…I`m still your cousin."

Jesse didn`t seem to be convinced at my pleading.

"I want to believe you," she said, "I want to…but with what the news had been saying…with how things have been…I can`t just…"

"Jesse," I said, "You know me. You know who I am."

"_The person I knew wasn`t a freak_," she snapped.

I was shocked at what she had just said. The girl that I had hoped that could help me…the family that I wanted to help me had turned herself from me. How could something like that change so much?

"Jesse…," I said, trying to come up with something, _anything _to fight my cause but no words were coming. It was like my mind was drawing a blank.

"Just…Just get out of here alright Alex," she said, "For whatever reason you`ve come here, I can`t help you….My mother will turn you over to the DUP if she knew you were here. I won't say you were here…"

With that she turned away and made her way into her house before closing the door behind her and I heard the lock clicking into place. I observed it, completely taken aback by the suddenness of the situation. I can feel my heart breaking as I slowly stepped away from the house and turned away from it, feeling the knot in my throat growing and the tears that were gathering in my eyes.

They were family. Family don`t turn back on each other, and my father didn't abandon me when I became a Conduit. No, he chose to protect his daughter like any good father will do...but, I would have thought that his sister would be the same but…it seems that something like that doesn't run in the family.

I didn`t know how long I walked, feeling numb with pain and tears blurring my eyes. I didn`t chose to become a Conduit. If these powers didn't show up, my father would have still being alive, Jesse will be smiling at me not saying what she just said right now…

_It shouldn`t have been like this._

* * *

**Somewhere…**

"The mess in Seattle is becoming more and more problematic than expected," the single man said as he watched the news.

They were showing images of a single person with smoke growing around his body before sending a large blast at the DUP armored car causing chains of explosions to echo all around the street it was in and then the figure disappeared from the view of the camera.

"Augustine had her chance and she failed," another person said, "Right now, we have Bioterrorists most of them which had been locked up in Curdun Cay all out in the world causing havoc as they go, the situation is getting worse by the days."

"The National Guard is already closing off the entire city from the world and the people of Seattle are all trapped there," the first person said with a light frown.

"The Sentinel Program must go into production as of immediately," the third person said, "If this Bioterrorist menace continues to grow, it won't be long before they take over the world and the same incident as the one which take place in New Marais will happen again."

The man at the end of the room frowned to himself as he placed both of his hands together. Then he looked up toward the man across him.

"Then make it happen," he said, "I want this Bioterrorists problem deal with."

"As you wish...Mr. President."

* * *

**Port Angeles**

**Alex**

Somehow, I my pain induced daze; my feet had let me straight toward an abandoned building. I couldn`t believe that Jesse will turn on me like that. I had expected that she would have at least give me some food or at least some clothes other than the ones I have on my back. I made my way closer to the building and reached it, seeing that a chain was wrapped around the entrance.

Like that was going to stop me.

With my shadow powers, I simply ghosted through it, and made my way inside. It was a club from the look of it but there was nothing other than the rusty things everywhere and even a large destroyed walls and even the roof was leaking. It was cold inside causing me to pull the jacket I had upon my form, closer to my body. I searched through the empty club for something but they were hardly anything left. I took a seat upon the ground, bringing my legs closer to myself.

What now?

The plan I had placed my bets on is no longer available and now I was homeless with no money to my name and enemy of the states because I was a Bioterrorist. I raised my hands, looking at the strings of shadows that were slowly leaking from them…

_Flashback_

_It had been a few days since I discovered I was Bioterrorist. I was terrified out of my mind because of it. I was disgusted with myself because I had become one of the monsters…what am I going to do? There is no way that the life that awaited me was nothing more than a quick death._

"_Lex,"_

_I looked up at the voice, shocked to see my Dad there._

"_Dad…,"_

_The man ran toward me and engulfed me into a hug._

"_God, don't worry me like this," he said, "Do you have any idea how long I was searching for you?"_

"_But Dad…I am…," I started, "I`m one of them…I`m one…"_

"_I know Lex," he said stepping out of the hug, " But you`ll get through this, we both will get through this."_

"_Dad…I am a monster," I told him._

"_Listen to me here young lady," he said looking at me straight in the eyes, "Don't you ever call yourself that, you hear me. A monster is someone without feelings, but you Lex, you are my daughter, and you are the farthest thing from a monster. You may be different, but you are _not_ a monster."_

"_Different?" I said, tears falling from my eyes, "I don't want to be different…I don't want to be…"_

"_I know you don't want to," he said taking me in another hug, "I know this, but the only thing we can do now is to deal with this."_

_I stepped out of the hug looking at him._

"_Deal with it…you mean…you`ll send me to the government?"_

_He shook his head._

"_I am a soldier," he said, "But I can make the difference between duty and family…and you are my family, my child. I will always choose family over duty. The only thing we can do now, is to learn to control and I will teach you how to control this, how to overcome this difficulty."_

_I nodded at him._

"_Thank you dad," I told him._

_End of Flashback_

I looked my hands before tightening my hands into fists. I am not going to give into despair like this. I slowly shook my head and wiped off the tears out of my eyes. I slowly stood up and it was at that time I heard the car.

I turned my attention toward where it came from and wondered who it could be. I had a fear that it was the police but that was impossible for they didn`t know where I am…not even Jesse knew. I made my way toward where the car was, climbing over the top of the window to see the vehicle parked there.

I can see the passengers stepping out, and one of them had a bag over their head. The person was struggling but they couldn`t move and that was when I realized that those people had kidnapped someone.

"C`mon you bitch," the guy holding the prisoner said.

There were three of them along with the hostage. The group made their way toward the building and one of the man shot the chains of the entrance and I used my shadows powers to blend in with the darkness around me as I shoot up toward the ceiling, landing upon one of the rafters as I watched them move.

"You sure this place is safe?"

"For tonight anyway," the one with the hostage said, "Now, Mel, go check if there is some light in this place."

"Sure thing Boss," the one called Mel said.

The man walked off and made his way through the building and I followed after him, moving with the shadows, and landed in a crouch behind him. The man turned his attention and looked right in my direction but he couldn`t see me in the darkness after all, I am darkness.

"Must be my imagination," he said shaking his head and turning his attention forward again.

It was then I struck.

Moving quickly, I charged at the man`s turned back and tackled him. He fallen down and then I ensnared him into strings of darkness and pulled him up toward where I was. He screamed as he was being dragged before I smacked a fist encased in shadows straight into his face, knocking him out.

"Mel," one of the man`s voice called.

I can hear someone moving and I instantly used my shadows power to disappear into the darkness and shoot up toward the ceiling, landing on the rafters above as the man reached the one I knocked out.

"Hey Mel, what happened man?"

I send out a string of shadow toward the man and it twisted out his legs and then I instantly pulled upon it causing him to fall upon his front and then he was pulled toward the ceiling, screaming all the way and then I launched a strike straight toward him before taking him out to.

"Mel, Henry, what`s happening you guys?"

I turned my attention toward where the last of the kidnappers was and he was holding the hostage against him and a revolver was being frantically aimed toward the empty space around him.

"Guys, this is not funny with the screaming and all," he said, "Guys?"

I decided to speak.

"I`ve taken care of them."

The man became more scared.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I should ask you the same thing," I said, moving through the old rafters and one of the creaked lightly, underneath my feet, "You`re the one who came here and with a hostage. Why?"

"That`s not your business lady," the man said.

"You`ve made it my business when you entered here," I said, "and you`re not leaving this place with the hostage."

"You don't give the orders here lady," he said, aiming his gun straight toward the hostage`s head.

I narrowed my eyes and used my shadow teleportation as I appeared right behind him.

"_Wrong answer," _I whispered in his ear.

Shadows completely overtook him as he screamed and a bullet went out of the gun but it didn't hurt anyone as it was aimed straight toward the ground. He was dragged through the area still screaming and I slammed a punch straight into this face taking care of him as he was completely out of it.

I turned my attention toward the hostage who had fallen on the ground. She was dressed in ordinary clothes with the bag over her head. She was struggling to move as I got closer to her and when I knelled in front of her, I pulled my hood up to hide my face from her and from how dark it was, she won't be able to see a thing from there.

Then I pulled the bag off of her head.

Her mouth was taped shut, and her eyes were frightened and when they landed upon me, she moved away from me but I raised both of my hands up.

"I`m not going to hurt you," I told her.

He eyes were a light brown and from the moonlight that peaked inside I can tell that she was an attractive girl.

"I`m going to remove the tape alright," I told her, "So don't scream..._please_."

She nodded lightly and I raised my hand and slowly removed the tape from her lips. She let out a soft gasp from her lips and huffing lightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Are you…with them?" the woman asked.

"No," I told her, "I was here before they arrived. When I saw them with you, I decided to intervene."

"Are you going to release me?" she asked.

I nodded at her, "Sure."

I turned her over and ripped the tapes that were holding her hands behind her back. The woman slowly rubbed her wrist before standing up along with me. She was taller than I was.

"How long you`ve been missing?" I asked her.

"Probably a few hours," the woman told me, "My dad is probably having a field day with the police."

"You probably need to get back," I told her, "and take their car with you. I`m sure that the police will like to have them in their grasp."

I gathered the three guys into the car`s trunk and closed it. The woman turned toward me.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Just a friend," I told her.

* * *

Rebecca Merlyn hadn`t never expected to be kidnapped but she hadn`t expected to be saved by a mysterious girl either. She was completely taken aback by the hooded girl. She recognizes the voice as one of a girl but other than that she couldn't tell anything because of how dark it was.

Whoever that girl was, she probably didn't recognize who she was being the daughter of the richest man on the Planet. She was grateful for the girl and when she had simply disappeared when Rebecca`s back was turned.

She was completely taken aback by the bizarre experience all together, and she made taken the car back to the Precinct.

"Just a friend," she repeated.

Rebecca was sure that whoever her mysterious friend was, she will hear who she was soon enough about the person she just saved.

She simply smiled.

**Alex`s first meeting with Rebecca Merlyn...**

**Next Time: **Vigilante

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	4. Vigilante

**Hey guys, here is a new chapter in this InFAMOUS fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Four

Vigilante

A few days passed since I had helped that girl escape from the thug hands. In the days, I made my way through the city and I was completely starving too considering that I didn`t have any money, nor any job but at night I break into some stores, stealing foods…which was the only way that I had felt somehow grateful that I was Conduit for without my shadow powers, I couldn`t have been able to pull off so many robberies without raising any kind of alarm.

I was surprised to see her face in the papers the day following the night I helped her. I am surprised at who she actually was. Her name was Rebecca Merlyn the daughter of James Merlyn, the richest man in the world right now and one of the largest companies in the entire world. I guess I can understand why people would have wanted to kidnap her.

They probably wanted to hold her for ransom.

In the days that I didn't have anything to do, I was keeping my body in shapes by doing the training that my dad had taught me when he was alive. With three years of inaction because of my imprisonment at Curdun Cay, I had lost some weight and the edge I was, but I was slowly getting it back thought it was hard work.

But then something strange happened.

It was a normal day, and I was simply seating within my abandoned building in the woods when I heard a car coming. Instantly on alert, I used my powers to quickly move toward the window, wanting to see who it was.

The car came to a stop in front of the abandoned building. It was an expensive car from how shiny it was, and I was completely taken aback by the sight of it there, wondering how it could be coming here and then the door open as the passenger stepped out.

Imagine my shock when I recognized the girl I just saved her life the other day?

_What was she doing here?_

Rebecca Merlyn stayed standing in front of the small gates of the building as if debating whether she should move forward or not. I was curious as to why she had come back here? Did she come with the police so that they could arrest me?

She seemingly had grown the courage for she walked forward and opened the gates which creaked loudly in the silence. She was dressed in a small shirt and jeans and her hair was pulled back in a ponytail as she stepped inside the building looking around herself taking in the sights.

"Hello," she called out, "Anyone home?"

The young woman glanced around herself as she stepped in further and I was amused that she never even looked up. I was seating on the beam right above her, observing the girl move deeper inside the building as she glanced around herself.

"Just what are you doing Becca?" she asked herself.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," I spoke out, pulling my hood over my head to hide my features.

The young girl jumped in shock at my voice, glancing around herself.

"You scared me," she said, still searching for me.

I shook my head before dropping down from where I was seating down landing right behind her and she turned at the noise, her brown eyes finding me. I am glad that I had found that hood which was quite long, so I consider it to be a boy`s jacket but if it keep my face hidden from her, then it`s good enough.

"Why did you come back here?" I asked her slowly standing up.

Rebecca observed me for a few seconds her eyes seemingly searching for something.

"I wanted to thank you," she said, "You know…for saving my life."

"You've done me thanks enough because you were back home safe," I told her.

Rebecca laughed.

"Yeah, the cops were real interested as to why I came back with the men who kidnapped me in the trunk," she smiled, shaking her head.

"You didn't tell them about me did you?" I asked her.

Rebecca shook her head.

"I told them someone helped me but I didn`t get a name," she said with a light shrug, "So you`re in the clear…thought, you`re not running from the law are you?"

I sighed.

"Not really," I told her, "I haven`t exactly done anything to get the law after me."

_Except stealing a few things, _I thought.

Then Rebecca extended her hand toward me.

"I`m Rebecca," she said, Rebecca Merlyn."

I didn`t shake her hand.

"I saw you on the newspaper a few days ago," I said walking away from where she was, "At least it makes senses as to why those men would kidnap you."

I can hear her footsteps following after me.

"Oh…you`ve seen this on the news," she said.

"You`re the daughter of one of the richest man in the world," I told her, stepping out of the building, "Aren`t you suppose to have a bodyguard with you or something…to prevent yourself from being kidnapped?"

"I had a bodyguard," Rebecca answered, "He got killed that night I was kidnapped."

"Oh…sorry to hear it," I said.

"It`s alright," the girl answered me, "So why do you live here?"

"It`s my home for now," I answered her.

"So you`re homeless," Rebecca said softly, "Must be a tough life."

"I do what I have to do to survive," I told her coming to a stop in front of the car.

It was an Audi from the Olympic sign on the front of the car.

"Nice car," I told her.

"It was a gift from my dad for my sixteenth birthday," Rebecca answered, "I told him not to go overboard with it."

I turned toward the girl beside me noticing the forlorn look that was upon her face.

"Something wrong?" I asked her.

"It`s nothing," she said shaking her head, "I`m just thinking."

"It will be best for you to go home," I told her, "I`m surprised your father let you out of the house alone after being almost kidnapped."

"I told him I was going to a friend`s house," Rebecca answered with a little grin, "I was on my way there too when I passed this place and I thought, that I should drop by to thank you."

She shook her head.

"It seems I have thanked you, even thought you've never told me your name," she continued, "I best be going then."

She made her way toward her car and as she was unlocking it, I approached her.

"It`s Alex."

She looked up toward me as I removed my hood, showing her my face. Rebecca stared at me for a few seconds her eyes wide with surprise at what I was doing. I was also surprised at my own actions. The look on her face thought, it reminded me of back then…

Back when I was in Curdun Cay…

Then she smiled.

"Then thank you for saving me Alex," Rebecca answered me.

She got into her Audi and slowly drove away from where I stood watching her go away. I stood there watching the car leave until everything was quiet again. I stood there feeling the breeze blowing through the area and I let out a soft sigh, turning my attention toward the sky above, taking notice the swirling clouds above…

_There is a storm coming, _I thought with a light frown, _I hate storms._

* * *

For the next few days, Rebecca continued to come up the old wreck to visit me. I still didn't tell her about what I do for food and even sometimes she came with some foods with herself so that we could talk.

Rebecca`s life was as normal as it could be from what she told me in our talks. I was never rolling in money like she was but she seems to have really few friends with how much she moved in her youth and because of the Bioterrorist threat hanging over us, her father had decided to let them stay here in Port Angeles.

"What do you think of the Bioterrorists?" I asked her, curious about her opinion.

"I don't really know what to think of it," Rebecca said, "It`s not like those people chose to be what they are today…they just are."

I glanced at her.

"It`s pretty crazy what they can do too," Rebecca said, "I mean, the news was all over the incident that happened in Seattle with the DUP Head getting killed by a Bioterrorist. To have powers like this…it`s just like something out of a comic book or something."

I chuckled.

"The real world isn`t all that accepting of them as it is in a comic book," I told her shaking my head.

Rebecca nodded.

"Yeah so it seems," she said, checking her phone, "Oh crap…I am late."

I blinked at her.

"Late?"

"I was supposed to meet my dad earlier today," she said, "Some kind of visit day at the company taking place and he wanted me there."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I don't know," Rebecca said shaking her head, "But anyway I`ve got to go, I`ll see you tomorrow okay Lexi?"

"It`s Alex," I told her feeling a stab of annoyance at the name.

She simply smiled before driving off. I shook my head at her.

My friendship with Rebecca, if you would call it friendship, had grown since her last visit. She didn't know a single thing about me considering I barely talked to her about what kind of a life I had. I still didn't tell her that I was one of those Bioterrorist that the world hated so much…

I scoffed to myself.

_The world hate us Conduits, _I thought, _And it`s all because of what happened in Seattle…but that was even during the New Marais incident…The Demon of New Marais…Delsin Rowe…_

I sighed to myself.

_Now we are simply known as Monsters, _I thought shaking my head, _I best head back to town...I have to keep up with the latest news going on… about what the government will do about their Conduit problems now that the DUP is completely destroyed by a single man._

* * *

When I arrived into the town, they were a lot of people crowding in front of the TV sets and I was surprised and curious as to why they were doing that so I made my way toward where it was and I can see on the news about a terrorist attack upon the Merlyn Industries building that had been set in Port Angeles…

"_The terrorists haven`t made any demands yet but from the information that we have right now, the CEO of Merlyn Industries was inside the building along with his daughter and a few officials of the now in disarray DUP. We think that the people inside are Bioterrorists supporters who had been voicing their complaints against…"_

I stared at the screen in front of me, and I shook my head a little.

_Damn it, _I thought.

**Merlyn Industries overtaken...Will Alex stay in the shadows or will she move into the light?**

**Next Time: **Conduit

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	5. Conduit

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Five

Conduit

"_It`s been seven hours since the standoff between the police and the terrorist at Merlyn Industries," _the news woman was announcing, "_The police is doing all they can to help the civilians that are caught inside the building but all word of contact with the terrorists have been done in failure…stay tuned as we updated this developing story."_

It was raining lightly over the building as a crowd was in front of the Merlyn Industries building and I was making my way through it, trying to see what was going on. They were police cars everywhere the lights flashing blue and red in the darkness as a large number of police officers were moving around and they even had S.W.A.T.s teams moving about.

I glanced around the area for a few seconds, searching for an entrance inside the building and then I saw it, a small window close to the second floor which was open since I can see the wind moving the blinds in front of it.

Moving away from the crowds, I quickly ran off instantly using my shadows power to transform my entire body into shadows and I quickly scaled the building, a mass of darkness moving about until I reached the window which had a small opening but it wasn`t going to be a problem as my shadows seeped in and I landed in a crouch, my body reformatting into a physical shape.

I glanced around myself before slowly standing up and then I threw my hood over my head to hide my features and I let shadows moving about the room and I ran forward. This was insane what I was doing, but Rebecca was my friend and if she had gotten hurt…

I shook my head.

Even if I decided to help, this world hate Conduits, and they will probably hunt me down like an animal even if I decided to save them. I shook my head of those thoughts. This wasn`t the time to feel lost.

I didn`t care about the difference between Conduits and normal people, nor what consequences this might have upon me. All I wanted now is to make sure that my friend was alright and if I had the power to change something…than I would.

This was one of the things that I inherited from my dad it seems.

I stopped when I heard footsteps and I instantly used my shadows power and disappeared in the darkness. It was an armed man and he was wearing a ski mask upon his face and he was carrying a box on his back and I watched him for a few seconds wondering where he was going before following him.

I wanted to see what was going on here.

The masked man made his way straight through a few hallways before reaching a large number of people which were all tied up. The room was large, filled with pillars and the Merlyn Industries logo was on the ground where a man was waiting for him.

"Well?"

"The Cops are all over the place," the man I was following before answered, "No way out of here."

"Well it`s not like we were going anywhere," the one probably in charge said, "We haven`t even done what we wanted to do yet."

I looked through the group of people that were tied up and I felt my heart jolt when I caught sight of Rebecca and she was completely tied up in the same clothes she was wearing when we were together earlier.

The man beside her resembled her greatly meaning, he was her father, James Merlyn himself. His hair was unkempt and his clothes a little ruffled.

"Now, that we have an audience," the leader of the group continued, "Let`s get this thing started."

He walked straight toward James Merlyn.

"You," he said, "They said that you were building a weapon that will kill Conduits and conduits only right? Seems after the DUP failed in Seattle, they turned to you to create a weapon for the Government to kill Conduits."

"I`m not building a weapons to kill Bioterrorists," Merlyn said.

The man suddenly lung forward causing Merlyn to tense but the man had taken hold of Rebecca by her ponytail causing the young woman to yell out in pain as she was being dragged forward.

"Rebecca," Merlyn yelled.

I feel my body tensing from where I was hidden, shadows appearing around my hands. The man had placed Rebecca facing her father and then aimed a gun straight at her head.

"Don't you dare lie to me," the man said, "A couple of weeks back, I had your daughter kidnapped so that I could pressure you into divulging your plans to mass murder Conduits but I think this will be a better situation."

"Dad…," Rebecca said, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Now, with your daughter`s life on the line," the man said, "Let`s see how cooperative you are."

"Don't hurt her you monster," Merlyn yelled, "Don't you dare put your hand on my daughter…"

"Then tell me the truth," the man argued, "Tell the entire world the truth. That the US government wants you to create weapons of mass murder on people."

"Bioterrorists are not people," one of the tied up person spoke out.

I feel my hands tightening.

The man smiled.

"Say goodbye to your daughter," he said, removing the safety.

At that, I struck.

Shadows enveloped the man entire`s body causing him to yell out in shock and the numerous armed people across were completely taken aback at the sudden happening as they aimed their weapons toward where my shadows had enveloped their leaders.

"What makes you think us Conduits need your help?" I said, as I materialized right in the middle of the group with the man tied up in shadow bind.

All of their weapons were now aimed straight toward where I was, but I simply stared back at them. As if normal weapons could do a thing against me. Those guys were nothing compared to the DUP who were actually trained soldiers so I had nothing to fear.

"It`s a Bioterrorist," one of the man said.

"How did she get in here?"

"Let him go girly," one of the armed men said, "We`re just trying to help you."

I gave the man a glare.

"As I said before," I spoke out, "Since when did us Conduits ever needed you people. You are no better than the Conduits who destroyed the DUP. This world already hate Conduits, you think what we need is more violence?"

I looked down toward Rebecca who was staring at me, a completely shocked look upon her face. It was like she couldn`t believe that it was actually me standing there. In the moment I was looking away, one of the man opened fire upon me and I felt the bullets hit my body causing me to yell out in pain.

Getting shot always hurt. It didn't matter if you were a normal person or a Conduit, it always freaking hurt…thought instead of blood, shadows burst from the places I was hit and I was instantly pushed backward and I heard Rebecca screaming in shock.

I turned my attention toward the man who had open fire and I instantly let out a large blast of shadows straight toward him and the man was send flying a few feet away slamming into one of the pillar.

The man then fell down on the ground unmoving.

Hissing in pain, I can feel the wounds healing and turning my attention toward the others I launched the blast of darkness at them too causing the men to be blown away and landing down upon the ground.

Then the entire room was suddenly filled with police all of them yelling orders as their weapons aimed straight toward where I was and then I didn`t even waste a second, I instantly dashed out of the way, transforming into shadows, disappearing from sight.

I didn't stop until I was a good couple of kilometers away from the Merlyn Building to transform back into my normal form. I landed on the ground huffing. Rebecca certainly is going to recognize my jacket and from how her eyes had looked at me, she recognized me…there was no doubt about it.

I turned my attention toward the edge of the roof, looking down toward the moving cars and the streets below me. Just what was I thinking? The police could have handed that better than I did, and my involvement could have gotten someone killed…

I shook my head placing my palm upon the edge of the roof, taking a deep breath. They are probably going to try to do something like they always do where there is a Conduit about. They are going to call the DUP after me and then hunt me down like I was animal…

Angry, I powered up my hand with a ball of shadow and launched it straight toward the air-conditioner and the entire thing exploded into little pieces as sparks flew about. I stared at it for a few seconds before turning away from the sight in front of me and jumped off the roof…

At the same time, my entire body transformed back into a black mass of shadows.

* * *

"_An update on the Merlyn Industries incident…the terrorists which had held the staff of the company hostage for over seven hours had been apprehended. Everyone in the building had been taken care of and no deaths had been reported so far but a most important news detail is that a Bioterrorist had been present during the hostage situation. While we have little details at this time, the information we have is that the Bioterrorist is said to be in the league with those terrorists…"_

* * *

A few days had passed since then.

Rebecca hadn`t been coming to visit anymore and I simply sighed to myself, knowing that I had once again lost a friend. Of course she would side just like the rest of them. They will simply choose to go with the crowds like I once did. I didn't know why I decided to hope that she will be different…

I guess my mysteriousness finally wore off now that she knew what I really was.

A Bioterrorist.

"Alex,"

The voice startled me and I instantly turned toward it.

There she was.

Rebecca Merlyn stood across from where I was seating. She was wearing a simple shirt and jeans. Her hair had been pulled up in a messy ponytail as if it had been done in a hurry. I stared at her appearance, completely taken aback by the girl.

"I`m sorry I wasn`t able to visit," Rebecca started as she walked forward, "Ever since that big thing a few days ago, my dad was complete freak and wouldn`t let me leave the house for any more than a few minutes alone…"

I stared at her as she rambled off, completely taken aback by her. Was she actually going to act like nothing happened….

"Becca, what are you doing?" I asked her.

She stared at me.

"What do you think I am doing?" she said, "I`m visiting you, like I always do."

"You`re not going to ask then?" I said, "You`re not going to say anything about it?"

Rebecca observed me for a few seconds.

"Like what?" she asked, "That you`re Bio…I mean, that you`re a Conduit? Jesus, Alex that`s twice in less than a month that you`ve saved my life here…Of course I was completely shocked when I saw you doing these things but…"

"You`re not afraid of me?" I asked her, "Afraid that I can do this?"

My hands were now starting to leak out my shadow powers and Rebecca glanced down at them. She walked forward until she was standing, then, she stopped there observing them.

Then she looked up back at me.

"I`ll be an idiot to say that I wasn`t afraid," she said, "But…you are my friend Alex. We _are_ friends right?"

I stopped doing my powers in my hand letting them return to normal and I lowered them. I felt a light smile grow through my lips at what she had said to me and it was the first time, someone other than my father didn't look at me in fear because of my power.

It was the first time, someone accepted me…as I am.

It was a pretty good feeling too.

"Yes…we are friends."

And I meant those words from the bottom of my heart. Thank you Rebecca for being the one there to stand beside me when I thought everything was lost…just thank you.

**Alex gain a friend...and a new ally.**

**Next Time: **Survival

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	6. Survival

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Six

Survival

It was an ordinary day in Port Angeles, as well as it could go.

A sunny day with a few winds blowing through the area as well as a large number of cars moving about through the streets as well as people walking enjoying their days in the sun. A lone man stood on the corner of the street with a trench coat upon his body as he observed the bank across him.

The man then walked forward crossing the street, and was almost hit by a car which came to a stop at the last second. The driver yelled out something but the man hardly looked at his direction before making his way into the bank.

The man glanced around himself for a few seconds, quickly taking in where the security was before walking forward and from his hands, something had started to tremble and his left hand set out a sudden blast of power toward the security guard who was blown away from the attack through one of the glass walls.

Screams echoed across as the people within the room started to panic running away from where the man with the trench coat was. He glanced around himself and made his way toward where the safe was located within the bank…

With a blast of his shockwave power, the metal door was blown apart leaving large hole in the wall which he quickly made his way inside. Looking at all the money around him, the man removed the trench coat he was wearing, showing the small backpack he had there.

The man moved quickly shoving money into the bag and as he was doing so, a new sound reached is ears causing him to freeze in what he was doing.

The sounds of sirens.

_Three to five minutes out, _he thought.

The man zipped the bag close and then made his way out of the vault and toward the backdoor of the building, and then with his shockwave power, the man jumped straight toward the roof just as the police arrived in front of the bank.

The man stood at the edge of the place glancing at the numerous police cars in front of him, letting out a light smirk and then with both of his hands gathered _his_ power before launching them forward aiming it straight toward the cars causing them to be flipped away like cardboard boxes in the wind.

Then the mysterious Conduit turned away from the devastation he had and then with a single bounding leap, he jumped away.

* * *

A numerous number of peoples were moving about as the police walked around the banks, getting attestation about what had happened, while a few others were moving about inspecting the damage.

Then a car pulled up into the way before it came to a stop in front of the police lines. A single man stepped out. He was wearing a suit with sunglasses upon his face. The man had brown short hair which fell unto the side of his face and his strong jaw was tightening at the destruction he was seeing right now.

Letting out a soft sigh, the man walked forward and made his way toward the police line, going underneath it and continued to walk on, coming to a stop in front of one of the police car which was completely totaled.

"Jackson,"

The man turned at the voice seeing who was calling him and he made his way toward the bank.

"Morning Hart," he greeted with a light nod, "Crazy morning eh?"

"You can say that again," the man called Hart told him with a shake of his head.

Hart was an older gentleman with longish type hair and bear. He was on the force longer than Jackson was and he was getting closer to his retirement year. The man was stocky with a light round middle. Usually, Hart was jolly man but with the mess in front of them today, his face was set with seriousness and a certain grim quality.

"What does the eye witness say?"

"A Bioterrorist," Hart told him.

Jackson let out a sigh rubbing his forehead.

"It`s always a Bioterrorist isn`t it?" he said, "Is it the same one from the Merlyn Incident?"

"Don't think so," Hart said, glancing around the devastation that was done inside the bank, "The one at Merlyn`s was a girl…based on the reports on this one, a guy was behind this…"

"So what did he take?" Jackson asked.

"Some of the cash, probably a couple of thousands," Hart said as the two made their way toward where the vault was.

Jackson pulled off his glasses so that he could see what was happening. The Vault door had been ripped off it`s inches and had been thrown at the end of the room completely smashing the cases inside and dollars bills were all lying down on the ground.

"I always heard that Bioterrorists were powerful," Jackson said, "I never actually seen something like this up close."

"Kind of make you understand why people are so afraid of them," Hart said, "So is the DUP is going to get involved?"

"I don't know," Jackson said, shaking his head, "But we`re cops, so we are going to do our job and try to catch this guy."

"Catch the guy who can blow cars and safe doors away with his hands?" Hart said giving him a disbelieving glance.

"Never said it will be easy," Jackson told him walking away, "Let`s get the video of what the camera has and see if we can I.D. this guy."

"Yeah."

* * *

It was a low morning during that time as the sun slowly climbed in the sky of Port Angeles. The citizens continued to move through their every days lives like it was nothing. A Mercedes Benz rolled up through a dirt road between the trees and arrived right in front of an abandoned building. The girl stepped out of the car and looked up toward it.

This girl was Rebecca Merlyn.

Rebecca observed the place that she had been visiting almost daily now. The girl observed the old building for a few seconds before walking forward. She had stopped by a Subway restaurant to grab some lunch and was also holding a newspaper in her hand. When she had seen what was actually written on the front page of the article, she knew that she had to have Alex see it.

The girl had an idea running through her mind ever since she knew that Alex was a Conduit and that idea was something she was hoping to bring up for days now and this…might be the perfect time to do it.

Rebecca slipped through the chained gates and made her way toward the large door, sliding them open with a groaning sound. The girl stepped inside the abandoned place, glancing around herself taking in the sight in front of her.

Alex hanging upside down in the air in front of her with both of her legs wrapped around a steal beam in the air. How she gotten up there, Rebecca had no idea but the girl was doing an intense work out it seems as she pulled herself up. The girl`s body was covered in a shine of sweat and Rebecca can see the muscle of her stomach as well as her arms.

There was no other way of saying it. Alex was completely ripped for a girl.

The girl seems to have taken notice of her standing here and she simply stopped in her work-out, hanging upside down in front of her. Alex was younger than her, Rebecca knew but how young, she didn`t ask yet.

The girl had short dark hair which was falling from her head from how she was right now. She had a young face but it was hardened by whatever had happened to her from whatever had happened to her because she was a Conduit.

"Hey Becca," Alex grinned at her.

"Keeping yourself busy I see," Rebecca told her.

"I didn`t have anything better to do today," Alex answered her, "It`s a good way to keep myself in shape."

"I`ve brought Subway for you," Rebecca told her rising up the bag she had in her hand, "So…can you get down from here and we will have dinner."

Alex nodded at her and then she raised herself up so that she was now seating upon the steel beam and then she simply jumped down, landing on the ground in a crouch. The dark haired girl slowly stood up and stretched herself.

"How did you ended up there anyway?" Rebecca sked.

"My powers," Alex answered her, "If I wasn`t a Conduit, I probably wouldn`t be able to move about."

"Ah," she said nodding.

Alex gave her a worried glance.

"You`re not still scared are you?" she said.

Rebecca smiled at her.

"You`re sweet," she said softly, "I`m still getting used to the idea of you having powers and all, but you don't need to worry. In my opinion, it`s kinda cool in a way."

Alex worried look had disappeared.

"Yeah, so what do we have here today?" she asked.

"Some good food that`s what," Rebecca told her.

The two made their way toward one of the tables. It had a few things upon it like a lamp and a few numerous things. The two started to eat and Alex was digging into her twelve inches with a smirk upon her features, enjoying the food.

"Since when did you read the paper?" she asked, eying the newspaper that was rolled up on the side.

"I think that there is something in there that would grab your attention," Rebecca told her giving it to her.

Alex looked a little confused but the girl took the paper from her and unrolled it, reading the headlines.

**The Port Angeles National Bank attacked by a Bioterrorist**

The girl frowned.

"When did this happen?"

"Just this morning," Rebecca told her, "And it got me thinking a bit."

Alex glanced at her.

"About what?"

"You could help you know," Rebecca told her.

The girl was confused.

"What?"

"You know…like you did when my Father`s company was taken hostage," Rebecca reminded her.

Alex laughed.

"What do you want me to do?" she said, "Be a vigilante or something?"

"Exactly," Rebecca told her, "You could do a lot of good you knows."

"Rebecca," Alex told her, dropping the newspaper on the ground, "I`m not going to do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not alright," Alex told her, "I just can`t see myself doing these things. Look, the world already hates me because of what I am…"

"And that`s exactly why you should do it," Rebecca told her, "Seating in here, working out and doing nothing isn`t going to help your cause. If you show the people that we have a Conduit that cares…someone that is actually looking out for them, you can change a lot of people."

Alex sighed.

"You know I am right Alex," Rebecca told her.

"Look Becca," Alex told her looking at her eyes, "When I went to save you, I could have gotten you killed, I could have gotten everyone in there killed. My involvement could have changed the situation for the worst."

"I wouldn`t be here if it wasn`t for you Alex," Rebecca told her, "I own you my life…and I would do what I can to repay the favor."

"There is no favor to repay Becca," she told her.

Then Alex stood up walking away from where they were eating. Rebecca only sighed to herself. Maybe talking it over with Alex hadn`t been a great idea as she had hoped.

* * *

Later that night, Alex was seating alone by the lamp listening to the many noises of the night. The girl was on the roof of the building looking out toward the city in the distance. The lights were shining in the distance similar to many stars as the soft wind blew through the area.

She was thinking about what Rebecca was saying earlier and feel her head shake a little. The girl didn't know what the blonde was thinking. There is no way that she can be what Rebecca told her to be.

It just wasn`t her.

But what she said did have a grain of truth within it.

If the people got on her side, she could probably change to world for all of the Conduits out there that are suffering out there even though, doing so will probably draw the attention of the DUP who was probably hunting down all of Conduits that had escaped from Curdun Cay.

_I came to Port Angeles because I thought that Jesse will be able to help, _she thought, _But she had turned away from me and after that, what have I being doing with my life? I have been doing nothing but surviving so far, after all, someone like me doesn`t deserve a normal life…_

She sighed, looking up toward the moon that hung in the sky above her.

Could she really live her life like this? Barely able to find something to eat and relying upon Rebecca so that she can have a good meal and relying to stealing to make by….

Alex tightened her hand into fists.

_Fuck, _she thought, _I`ve got nothing else going on right now and I can`t rely all the time on Becca. I need to start fighting back instead of wasting my life away…that`s not what Dad would have wanted me to do._

**A choice will soon be made...**

**Next Time: **The Two Conduits

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	7. The Two Conduits

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter of the fic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Seven

The two Conduits

**Port Angeles Police Department**

Jackson stepped out of his car as soon as he parked on the parking lots. The man glanced around himself, taking in the dark sky above them and he knew by then that it is going to be raining in a few hours.

He let out a soft sigh and pulled out his briefcase and made his way toward his desk. The man placed the briefcase upon the table in front of him and took a seat and quickly booted up his computer. Jackson wanted to get on the case as soon as possible.

He was no stranger to Bioterrorists after all, he knew what happened in New Marais and in Empire City previously and the new happenings in Seattle didn`t bore any good news to him either. He had seen what happened to those cities so, he wanted to do all in his power to protect Port Angeles from this destruction that was going on around him.

So far, they were two Bioterrorists in Port Angeles.

The one that had appeared during the Merlyn Incident, and the one who had robbed the bank yesterday. He didn`t know if the two were together or if they were separate. He didn't know a lot of things about Bioterrorists in general…but what he does know is that they have powers, and they were dangerous.

"Morning Jackson,"

His attention was drawn away from the screen in front of him and toward the young woman who had spoken.

"Hello Helena," he greeted.

The young woman glanced at the screen he was focused on.

"Hard at work already?" she teased him.

"If we`re going to catch the Bioterrorist who attacked the bank, I have to find clues as to who he is or figure out what`s his motivation are?"

"The only reason someone who would want to rob a bank," Helena told him, "is for the money."

Jackson hummed.

"I would think so too with how they are treated," he said, "These people were ripped out of their homes just because of what they can do…"

Helena shrugged.

"You can`t hardly blame people for panicking," she said, "With what happened in the past when they first appeared…"

Jackson know all of this too well having only being a young teen out of high school when the incident of New Marais appeared and that deadly plague that had seems to be growing everywhere in the world.

"I know," he said.

Then the phone on the desk started to ring and he picked it up.

"Donovan," he said answering the object.

"_Jackson get down to Forensics," _a voice said, "_There is something that you need to see."_

"On my way," Jackson answered before stepping it down.

"What is it?" Helena asked.

"Probably a clue," Jackson told her standing up, "Or probably nothing….even so, it`s worth checking out."

Helena gave him a light smirk before Jackson moved away. The man made his way downstairs reaching the person who had called him. Michel worked a lot of videos and if he had something that he thought was important, well, Jackson was curious as to what he had.

"Morning Jackson," Michel told him with a light grin.

"What you got for me kid?" he asked.

Michel turned toward the computer in front of him, quickly typing upon it.

"You know, I was reviewing the footage from the attack on the bank," he said, "Just to get an I.D. from the Bioterrorist but I noticed something odd..."

Jackson blinked.

"Odd how?"

The images from the bank appeared on the screen in front of the duo.

"As I watched, I noticed that not once the Bioterrorist glanced at the directions of where the cameras are situated," Michel said, "At first, I was wondering if it was lucky but as I replayed the video over and over again, observing his body language and all that…I realized that he knew where the cameras where."

Jackson frowned.

"He knew where they are?" he asked.

Michel nodded at him.

"This guy…whoever he is," he said, "He knew where the cameras where situated…almost as if he knew the designs of the place. This thing wasn`t a random bank heist Jackson, this guy was scooping the place out long before he attacked it."

"Do you think he might have been a former worker of that bank?" Jackson asked.

"Could be," he said.

Jackson frowned.

"Alright I want you to dig up anything about the employers or former employees who had been taken in as a Bioterrorist," he said.

"Already on it," Michel told him, "What are you going to do?"

"My job."

* * *

Later on, Jackson was standing right in front of a group of police officers.

"I want everyone to spread out across the other city banks," he said, "The ones that didn`t get attacked. We`ve gathered some new information that the perk who attacked the bank might have been scooping the bank for days probably months before he struck. I want extra security on the larger banks of the city and keep an eye out for anyone suspicious even questions the staffs for any usual person they might have noticed during the day. Alright, move out."

* * *

Alex waited for Rebecca`s coming and sure enough the familiar car had pulled up in front of the warehouse and she made her way toward her. The blonde girl seems surprised to see her here for usually, Rebecca was the one who went to look for her.

"I`ve been waiting for you to show up," Alex said.

"What`s the occasion?" Rebecca asked, raising her eyebrows.

The shorter girl let out a soft sigh.

"I…well, I wanted to apologize for being cross with you yesterday," she said, "You were trying to help and I…well, I was a bitch."

"You weren't a bitch," Rebecca told her, "I was just pushing you too much into something you weren`t ready for…"

"You were right," Alex told her, "You were right about me just seating on my ass not doing anything about my cause. I should be doing something to help my cause because doing nothing isn`t going to help me."

She can see the surprised look upon the girl`s face.

"You…You actually want to do this?" Rebecca told her.

Alex nodded at her.

"That is…if you`re willing to help me," she answered.

Rebecca smiled.

"Of course I will," she said taking her into a hug, "You`ve made the right decision."

Alex chuckled at her.

"Well, I`m in," she said, "So what do we need to do?"

Rebecca gave her a smile.

"How about you come back with me to the city?" she asked, "There is something that I want to purchase for you. As much as I like the hood and the outfit you have…I have some idea in minds."

Alex hesitated.

She didn't like going into the city because she was worried that someone was going to recognize her as a fugitive. Now that she thinks about it, she doesn`t believe that Rebecca knew that she was an escaped fugitive.

"I…er…you know that I am an escaped fugitive right?" she said, "The DUP might have some people in town looking for me with that new Conduit around and all…"

"But I haven't seen anything like that on the news about the DUP," Rebecca told me surprised.

Alex was still reluctant to go into town but Rebecca placed a hand upon her own.

"No one in the city knows that you`re a Conduit…except for me," the girl told her, "I doubt the DUP is strong enough to be sending people to take on individual Conduits with what is happening in Seattle at the moment, so trust me, you can relax and leave this place for a while."

Alex looked at her for a few seconds before she let out a sigh.

"Fine, you win," she said.

Rebecca smiled at her before pulling the smaller girl after her making way toward her car.

"Then let`s get going to the Mall," she said.

Alex only sighed.

The drive back into the city was quite relaxing with Rebecca playing a rock song softly in the background and she was humming along with it. Alex was simply seating back into the seat as they moved through the traffic. It didn`t take them long to reach their destination and then the two were out of the car in moments with Rebecca seemingly enjoying the entire thing.

The entire afternoon, the two girls spend about getting clothes and other stuffs and Alex had found herself enjoying it quite since it had been quite a long time since she had done something like this in the past…and the last person she did it with was her friends before her birthday when she became a Conduit.

"Was this a good day or what?" Rebecca told her.

Alex chuckled as the two walked toward where the car was parked.

"It was good," she said.

"But now, we are going to move our second part of the day…a new place beside that old warehouse," Rebecca told her.

"Wait…what?" Alex said, "You didn`t say anything about moving out of the warehouse."

Rebecca turned toward me.

"Look…," she started.

But a sudden explosion caused the girl to let out a scream as a police car was smashed straight into a nearby store. The two girls turned toward where it came from and noticed a single man running through the streets with police cars following after him.

"What the…?" Alex let out in surprise.

The man stopped and then raised his hand toward the car. A wave of something shoot out of his hand smashing straight into the police car causing it to flip to the side and into a parked car on the side of the road.

"It`s a Bioterrorist," one person screamed.

"Run away from here,"

The people around were all running away from where the single man was and Alex found her eyes turning away from the man and she placed Rebecca into the car.

"You have to get out of here," Alex told her.

"You`ll be okay?" Rebecca told her.

"I`ll be fine," Alex answered, "As long as he don't get a hostage. Meet me back at my place once this is over."

Rebecca nodded at her and drove off. Alex turned her attention toward where she had seen the other Conduit run at and she made to follow it. The girl ran across the streets passing the overturned cars as the sirens echoed in the distance.

* * *

Jackson was inside a car along with his partner.

"Did they get that guy yet?" he asked through the radio.

"_Negative," _someone answered, "_Catching one of those Bioterrorists is not something easy to do with what they can do. We might really need some more fire powers and even a chopper to get a clean shot and with the civilians everywhere, we don't want anyone getting hurt."_

"Alright, stand by," he said placing the radio down.

"So what`s the plan?" his partner asked.

"I`m thinking," Jackson said, "When I get an idea as to how to stop an super powered criminal from rampaging through the city, you`ll be the first to know. I thought it be easier to catch him and having him."

"So…we`re calling the DUP on this?" his partner asked.

"What do you think the Chief is going to do?" Jackson asked.

The man sighed.

"Calling the DUP is the first thing he is going to do," he said, "He is a big supporter of that movement you know."

"You don't have to tell me," Jackson said.

* * *

Alex reached a hallway seeing the numerous cops car placed there. She can see the policemen moving about as well as SWAT cars with a lot of men with a lot of large guns taking their positions. The girl turned her attention toward the top of the building noticing the movement of a man climbing it.

_There you are, _she thought.

The girl ran forward and then as soon as she was behind a dumpster, she activated her powers transforming into shadows and moving upon the wall climbing until she reached the top. She retransformed back into her normal form landing down upon it.

"What the fuck?"

She looked up at it, finding the guy across her. The man had a bag upon his back as he stared at her probably taken aback by her sudden appearance. Then he attacked, his shockwave power aiming straight at her but Alex was already moving, turning into shadows so that she could quickly move out of the way.

"You`re a Conduit too?"

"Yes," Alex answered him, "And you`re raising quite a mess out there."

"I`ve got to make a living kid," the man said.

"Attacking cops and killing innocent people," Alex said, narrowing her eyes, "You call that making a living?"

The man turned toward her.

"Well the world isn`t going to stop hunting me just because of what I am," he said, "And you should probably get out of here too girly unless you want to be hunted like rats."

Alex frowned.

"You`ve escaped from Curdun Cay too?"

The man glanced back at her.

"I`ve spend ten years in that place," he said, "Just because of my damn wife`s parents…the Dad never liked me in the first place. I guess being a Conduit gave him the excuse he needed to kick me out of his daughter`s life."

He glanced toward the building behind him seeing only the river.

"Shit," he said, "I can`t believe I got cornered like this….and fighting against that much gun is going to get me killed even with fast healing…"

He glanced at her.

"What are you even doing following after me?" he asked, "Do you want to get taken too?"

"Well I was planning to stop you," Alex told him, "But considering that you`ve landed yourself into quite a mess even without me doing anything so I`ll just be on my way."

"Stop me?" the man asked surprised, "Stop me from doing what? Trying to survive?"

Alex stayed silent.

"Give me a break girl," the man continued, "Don't you read the news? The world is trying to round us up by having the DUP formed. It`s not going to leave us alone. It fucked us over because of what we are."

"Even so," Alex told him, "But ask yourself this…how are we going to ever gain a place into society if we never even tried to change ourselves? The world believes us to be monsters…and they will continue to believe so as long as you pull stunts like _this_."

At the foot of the building they were numerous cars and policemen about.

"Stop preaching me kid," the man told Alex, "There isn't nothing going to change for us. We are monsters…"

Alex sighed.

"Maybe," she said, "But it was all because of one Conduit`s actions in Seattle and the bullshit the DUP fed the world for years. Then, one Conduit is going to change this around."

She turned toward the man.

"Unless you don't want to go in for a swim I have a suggestion," Alex told him, "Drop the cash that is in the bag and I might be able to help you get away from here."

**Alex face the other Conduit with a choice.**

**Next Time: **The Bio-Terrorist Threat

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	8. The Bio-terrorist threat

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this story. **

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Eight

The Bio-Terrorist Threat

Alex stared at the man across her. He was doing some thinking from where they stood. The sounds of the sirens were loud in the air, echoing against the wall of the buildings around them. The girl turned her attention toward the building across them, noticing that a few police people were moving about with guns.

"You better make up your mind fast," she said, "We`ve got snipers."

The man turned his attention toward the roof across them, still clutching the bag in his hand. He turned is attention toward her.

"I don't need your help girl," he said, "I`ve always get myself out of any situation."

He blasted Alex with a shockwave blast which took her completely by surprised at the sudden attack. The young woman was send flying back which such force that she was pushed off the roof and crashed through a window, landing into a living room, with the sound of breaking glasses and breaking woods.

The girl groaned softly as she rolled herself over and slowly started to pull herself up. The young woman slowly stood up and made her way toward the window she crashed through. She looked at the building hearing gunfire echoing and the sound of explosions.

_What the hell does this guy think he is doing?_

Alex gritted her teeth feeling her bones healing and wound slowly disappearing before she dashed forward, her body completely transforming into shadows as she launched herself out of the building.

* * *

Jackson was hiding beside his car as the numerous SWAT unleashed their arsenal at the Conduit who had launched himself straight into them…well more like he dive-bombed straight into the middle of the cops with such a force that blew all of the cars away and then pandemonium took place as the cops opened fire upon the Bioterrorist.

But he simply launched a large blast of shockwave, the blast throwing cars away like they weighted next to nothing and the young cop find himself staring at the very reason as to why people believed Bio-terrorist to be monsters.

The man raised his gun and opened fire upon the man and saw his bullets hitting his shoulder causing a small shockwave upon the Bio-terrorist`s shoulder who turned toward him. The man eyes found him and then, the Bio-terrorist raised his hand toward him and unleashed his blast at him.

Just as the attack was about to hit Jackson, something took hold of him from the side and he was pushed to the side as shadows completely covered his vision and he could hear the world around him cracking as concrete pieces and glasses flew everywhere.

Then the shadows moved away from him as he finds himself staring in a pair of dark eyes that were staring straight at him. Then the face became clearer and he realize that it was woman`s face…no the face was of a young girl probably in her late teens or early twenties.

Jackson slowly started to seat up and his eyes were drawn toward her hands which were filled with dark smokes like thing that seems to be growing from her very body.

The girl was a Bio-terrorist.

She must have noticed something on his face for her entire body suddenly transformed into the substance and then she was gone.

* * *

Alex made her way toward the main street where the other Conduit was still causing havoc toward the police. She ran toward him and then with a yell she dashed straight at him with her body half transformed and she pushed him away from the street as the two of them flew backward through the air and crashing into some cars, pushing them away but the man suddenly blasted her with his shockwave power causing Alex to wince in pain as she was pushed into the air, and she landed down in a crouch.

She looked up toward the man across her.

"Stop it," she yelled at him.

"Stop what little girl," he called out, "Stop trying to survive?"

"Stop killing innocents people," Alex yelled at him, "They haven`t done anything wrong."

"None of those bastards are innocent," the man yelled at her, "And you better stay out of my way little girl or I am going to kill you."

Alex slowly stood up as her shadow powers started to appear around her hands.

"I can`t," she said.

"What?" the man said.

"I can`t stay out of the way and let you kill innocent people," Alex told him.

The man chuckled.

"You want to be a hero girl," he said, "Be my guess."

He launched blast of power straight toward Alex who instantly turned to shadows moving out of the way of the blast which completely destroyed a car that was on the side. Then in her shadow form she aimed straight toward the man who turned toward her, but she spun around him forming a tornado of shadows around him, completely engulfing the man into the mass of shadow.

Then there was a sudden shockwave of power that blew all of the shadows away in all of the directions and Alex was forced into her human form as she flew backward and landing upon the ground doing a shoulder roll on the asphalt.

The man`s entire body was emitting a shockwave causing the very air around him to vibrate with how much power he was unleashing. Alex slowly got to her knees as she stared at the man in front of her.

"You should have stayed away from me little girl," he growled.

He made his way toward her but then gunshots started to echo drawing Alex`s attention toward where they were coming from. It was the cop she had saved earlier and he was opening fire upon the man in front of her thought, the bullets were hardly doing anything to him for they were bouncing off from the shockwave shield that was appearing around him.

That also drew the Conduit`s attention toward him too.

"So you want to play?" he said, "Then let`s play."

He launched a large blast straight toward the cop but Alex was there to block the attack by forming a black shadow ball in both of her hands which blocked the attack causing the ground around the duo to crack as the cop covered his face at the sudden rise in wind that happened around him.

Then Alex`s eyes turned black as night as dark lines started to appear upon her skin. A white color had started to merge with her power as she struggled against the blast that was launched toward her and then with a yell she unleashed a large blast of power actually pushing the shockwave attack back straight toward the man who had launched it at her causing a massive explosion in the middle of the streets.

Then she fell upon her knees, out of breath at what she had just done. Alex glanced at her skin noticing the black lines that were upon it were disappearing and the darkness that had overcame her eyes slowly disappeared.

She then glanced up toward where the other Conduit was finding that he was on the ground, unmoving. The cop that was behind her made his way toward the fallen man and placed his hand upon his neck before cuffing the guy meaning that he was still alive.

Alex got back to her feet, still feeling a little tired from what she had just done. This was the first time something like this had happened to her causing her to look at her hands, wondering if her powers had somehow evolved in a way…or becoming stronger.

Then the sound of a cocking gun drew her attention back up noticing the few cops that were approaching her with their weapon raised. Alex glanced around herself at the guns that were pointed at her.

"Stand down," a voice yelled out.

It was the cop she had saved earlier. The man was making his way through the number of policemen before coming to stand right in front of Alex.

"Sergeant?"

"But she is…,"

"I know what she is," the man spoke out, "but all of you need to stand now right now. We have our suspect in custody, thanks to her. What we should be saying is thank you, not aiming guns at her."

The officers glanced around at each other for a few seconds but to they slowly lowered their weapons and the man gave her a backward glance.

"You best get out of here," he said, "Unless you actually want to be arrested."

Alex stared at his back for a few seconds.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Then she transformed into shadows and disappeared.

* * *

When Alex arrived at the old refinery, she made her way inside and was nearly tackled by Rebecca who had taken her into a hug.

"Hey, Becca," she said.

"I was so worried about you," she said.

Alex returned the hug before stepping out of it. The young woman made her way toward the main room with Rebecca following after her.

"So, what happened?" she asked.

Alex took a seat and launched into the tale of what just occurred just half an hour ago. When she was done, Rebecca was staring at her completely taken aback by it.

"I can see why people think Bio…I mean, Conduits as monsters," she said, "Not that you are one…"

"It`s alright," Alex told her.

"I still can`t believe that something like this happened," she said shaking her head.

"Well, now they know that I am here in the city," Alex told her, "It won't be long before they started a manhunt on me."

Rebecca gave her a look.

"You never know," she said, "You might actually start to change people`s view on Conduits."

Alex glanced up toward her.

"I hope you`re right," she said.

Rebecca smiled at her.

"I know I`m right."

* * *

**Port Angeles Police Station**

"_You let her go_?"

Jackson was seating inside the office of the Chief listening to the man ranting for the past hour now. He knew that the man was going to be mad with his decision of letting the girl Bioterrorist go. He was sure that she was the one that had interfered that night at Merlyn Industries…

"You had her at gunpoint and you decide to let her go," The Chief continued glancing down at him from where he was seating, "That was one of the worst decision you have made since you took a job here, Jackson."

"I know sir,"

"You realize that this girl is a suspect in the Merlyn case right?" he said, "a suspect probably in league with the men who had taken most of the board of the company hostages. You should have taken her down and brought her in for questioning."

"Look Chief," Jackson said standing up, "I know that you`re mad about my decision but I had to make a judgment call."

"A judgment call?"

"Yes," Jackson said, "If it wasn`t for her, we would have never able to capture that Bioterrorist by ourselves…"

"Oh and by the way, you landed more than fifteen officers in the hospital, how is that for a good judgment call?" The Chief told him, "When you know that I have send word to the DUP in Washington to send us troops to take care of this Bioterrorist threat that is hanging over our city…if the DUP had been there, they would have taken care of both of those monsters and be done with it."

The Chief fell silent.

"Two weeks, no pay that`s your penance for making such a call," he said.

"What?" Jackson said shocked, "Chief, we caught the man who was behind the bank robbery…you are going to suspend me for letting that girl go?"

"You know that you should not have made that call," he said.

Jackson stared at him.

"The police work is to apprehend criminals, not Bioterrorists," he said.

"Then good thing I called the DUP," the Chief said, "They will arrive by the end of the week and take care of those monsters from my city."

"You`ve called the DUP here?" Jackson repeated shocked, "You want Port Angeles to become another Seattle? Having them here might cause more harm than good."

The Chief narrowed his eyes at him.

"So you`re one of those people eh," he said, "The ones that sympathize with Bioterrorists. Get out of my office unless you want to lose your rank officer."

Jackson starred at the man in front of him for a few seconds. He knew that the man was not a fan of Bioterrorist but calling the DUP here might cause more harm than good. If the people see DUP trucks and armored vehicle started to arrive in the city, it might causes them to become nervous, and could give way to a city wide panic.

Jackson simply turned around and walked out of the office, making his way toward where his desk was. He walked through the hallway of the room. As he walked he could hear them talking and whispering as he passed and he arrived toward his desk taking his coat.

"Jackson?"

He turned his attention toward the older man, Hart that had called him.

"Hey," he said.

"Want to get a cup of coffee?" Hart offered.

Jackson understood.

Hart wanted to talk to him alone.

"Sure, after a day like this," he said.

Hart chuckled and the two men walked out of the police station. The duo went toward one of Hart`s usual place and both ordered a cup. Jackson had both of his hand holding his head as the other man worked upon his cup, while his own was still there untouched.

"I think you made the right call."

He looked up toward Hart. He was surprised.

"What makes you say that?"

"A man got to know when to fight and when to stand down," Hart told him, "While anyone else would have made the call to fight, you chose to stand down. That Bioterrorist girl, whatever she is, she wasn`t the enemy."

Jackson sighed.

"She saved my life."

Hart raised his eyebrows.

"Did she now?"

"I would have been dead if it wasn`t for her," Jackson told him, "Heck, a lot of good cops would have died if she hadn`t interfered….die on my orders."

"Then I guess we`re both grateful that girl had intervened right?"

Jackson looked down at the cup that was in front of him.

"That girl was the one there that night at Merlyn`s right?" he said, "She was the one who took down those terrorists…but why would she do that…unless…,"

Hart looked at him.

"What`s cooking up in that mind of yours Jackson?" he asked.

"I want a list of everyone that had been present that night," Jackson told him.

"Why?" Hart asked.

"I have a feeling," Jackson said.

* * *

**Night in Port Angeles**

A man was walking alone toward his car, texting on his phone. He was dressed in a suit with his bag hanging over the side of his car. Then he pulled out his keys and was about to pull the key but then, he caught the reflection of someone behind him on the car window.

The man instantly turned around and a look of fear crossed his features.

"Wait," he said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

The figure pulled the weapon it was carrying from their back, then he the weapon was raised, aiming straight toward the man.

"Wait…I paid my debt already," he said.

"_And it is well received," _the figure answered, their voice distorted, "_The Order leave no trace behind."_

An arrow hit the man straight into his chest actually pushing the man behind before three more hit him straight at his heart before he slid down on the ground dead. The figure replaced the bow back upon their back and then turned around pulling out a cellphone and dialing a number.

"_Law is dead, send me the next names on the list," _

The figure then removed the phone from their ear and looked down at the new text they just received. Upon it were the names of JAMES MERLYN and ANTOINE DIRK.

The figure placed the phone back before walking away leaving the dead Law in a pool of his own blood.

**The Vibration Conduit is caught but...is a new threat brewing within the city?**

**Next Time: **Arrow

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	9. Arrow

**Hey guys, here is a new update into this story.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Nine

Arrow

Alex was seating alone waiting for Rebecca to show up today. The young girl was observing her hand, thinking back to the power she had unleashed that day…the power she had that managed to push back the Vibration Conduit ability against her.

She remembers seeing the white within the mass of blackness she usually summons out. It was strange to see her ability so different like that. The young Conduit let out a sigh before standing up from her seating spot which was on the side of the roof of the old refinery.

"Well I`m not going to figure this out by simply seating here," she murmured to herself.

The young girl jumped down from where she was seating and landed upon the ground in a crouch which causes her power to act up around her hands and feet. Alex paid it no mind as she walked inside the large building.

The young woman glanced toward a large thing standing within the middle of the room. She looked up toward it and then with her hand she started to gather her power and as it grew, the white light was back again drawing her attention down toward it.

Alex looked down at her powered blast for a few seconds before she launched it straight toward the large metal tube that was in front of her and with a loud bang, her attack hit the metal straight in the middle and dissipated.

The young girl stared at the spot where she had attacked and noticed that the metal had bend considerably from her attack. She glanced at her hand again, amazed at it for a few seconds.

_I really did get stronger, _she thought, _seems my powers aren't done growing yet._

Alex continued to blast her newly found strength toward the metal tube in front of her, testing just how strong she had gotten.

* * *

**Merlyn Mansion**

Rebecca was already fully dressed by the time the sun was starting it`s climb into the sky. The young woman had pulled her hair into a messy ponytail and made her way down the stairs with her bag in hand. She was already late enough as it is, and she was glad she was able to go visit Alex again.

Alex was a Conduit, a girl that had the power to control shadows from what Rebecca knew she can do. She hadn`t seen Alex using her power quite a lot lately, thought she had a feeling the girl was keeping herself in check because she was around. Rebecca had to smile a little at her friend concern for her sake, at not using her power in her presence.

Alex should know by now that Rebecca could handle seeing her using her powers. The young woman made her way down the stairs of her house and toward the main doors which she threw open. She made her way toward her Audi noticing that her dad`s car was already gone.

"No wonder I didn`t hear him when I woke up," she said looking at the spot the car usually was parked.

She made her way toward her car and was starting to unlock the door when another car pulled up right beside her. Rebecca turned her attention toward it, confused for a few moments before realizing whose car it was.

She shook her head.

"Hey Becky," a young man yelled, "Glad I caught you."

"Kyle," Rebecca said without turning to face him, "I`m kind of in a hurry."

"Alright," the young man told her with a grin, "Just hear me out."

Rebecca turned toward him.

"You have five minutes," she said, "Starting now."

"Great," he said, "Look I`m throwing a party this coming Saturday at my Villa, and I was wondering if you would like to come you know…it`s been a while since we`ve hung out."

Rebecca chuckled.

"I`m surprised it took you this long to throw a party," she said.

Kyle ran a hand through his hair.

"I know right, they must be something wrong with me," he said as he came to stand right beside her, "So what do you say? You`re coming or do you have something else planned already…cause, it`s cool if you do."

Rebecca thought about it.

A party would do her some good…but she don`t know about Alex. She didn't like to leave her friend behind in her lonely abandoned building. Kyle was standing there, waiting for her to say something. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt and some knee length shorts. He was someone that Rebecca knew from her rich kids entourage…at least, the ones that are in Port Angeles.

"I`ll think about it," she said.

"Great, I`ll see you on Saturday," he said.

The young man turned toward his car and Rebecca raised her eyebrows at him.

"I said that I`ll think about it," she called, "Not that I`ll be coming."

Kyle turned his attention toward her as he opened his car door.

"It`s just a late yes," he said, "So I`ll see you there."

He got into his Mercedes and drove out of the courtyard. Rebecca stared at him for a few seconds before shaking her head. She got into her Audi ready to get out toward the refinery.

* * *

_Flash…Flash_

Jackson car came to a stop as both him and Hart stepped out of the vehicle. The two walked toward the police line that had been set and went through it as the cops still walked around. Jackson walked forward seeing Helena standing there.

"Hey there Helena," he greeted.

"Jackson, Hart," the woman greeted.

"What do we have?" Hart asked.

The woman stepped aside letting the man see the victim who was on the ground dead. Jackson observed the dead body who was dressed in his suit with the arrows producing from his chest. Hart seems to be shocked as well.

"Whose the victim?" Jackson asked.

"His name is Amell Law," Helena said, "35 owner of the small company known as Laws Industries. HE didn`t show up to work this morning, so we had a few people looking for him and we found him. I`ve done a check for time of dead ranging from eleven thirty to midnight."

"I`ve heard of Law Industries before," Hart said, "Almost went bankrupt a few years back, but they managed to bounce back quite surprisingly. Who would want to kill him with arrows…not a usual murder weapon these days."

"Three shot to the chest," Jackson said observing the body, "Whoever did this is quite skilled and is well trained in firing and arrow and with shots aiming to kill."

He glanced at the duo.

"This wasn`t a murder…it was an execution."

Helena glanced at the dead man in front of them.

"Maybe I should be able to find some DNA on the arrows," she said.

Jackson nodded.

"You`re telling me that there is an assassin out there who kills people with arrows?" Hart said.

"Yes," Jackson told him, "We need to put the cops out to see what they can find about our mystery assassin. Someone must have seen what happened last night to Law."

"An assassin who kills people with arrows," Hart said shaking his head, "And I thought having Bioterrorist in Port Angeles was the strangest thing we`re going to have."

The duo got into their car and drove off.

* * *

**The refinery**

Rebecca entered inside the large refinery, glancing around herself wondering if Alex was even here yet. She turned her attention toward the large thing in the middle of the room, noticing the large dents which had shadows growing from the said marks. She stared at it for a few seconds.

"Hey Becca."

She turns toward Alex who had appeared right beside her from absolutely nowhere causing her to jump back in shock.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"Sorry," the smaller girl said with a small smile as shadows grew around her body.

Rebecca shook her head.

"Just make some noise at least when you appear alright," she said, before indicating the large metal tunnel with the many marks upon it`s side with shadows growing around it, "So you might want to tell me exactly what this about? You`re remodeling the place?"

Alex stared at the thing that she had been hammering with her newfound powers all morning.

"Well…not exactly," she said, "Hey you remember when I told you I face off against the other Conduit and I managed to fight him off."

"Yeah what about it?"

Alex looked down at her hands.

"I…I think I have gotten stronger."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows.

"Stronger?"

Alex glanced at her, a worried look crossing her features for a few seconds.

"It will be easier to show you but I don't want to scare you…,"

"Alex," Rebecca said, "I saw you use your powers before remember. I doubt anything you do now will scare me anymore."

Alex smiled at her before raising her hand. Shadows started to gather around it causing Rebecca`s eyes to widen slightly as she stared at the mass of darkness that was upon her friend`s hand. Then white lights started to appear within the mass of the shadows almost like a gray mist that was surging through it.

Then Alex aimed her hand straight toward the large metal tube in the middle of the room and with a loud bang that rattled it`s entire rusty frame, Alex`s attack connected. Rebecca stared at the spot seeing the dent it had done to the metal and the hole that had been blow through it.

"Wow," she whispered.

Alex glanced at her, surprised at her reaction.

"Wow?"

Rebecca glanced at her.

"You couldn't do this before?" she said.

Alex shook her head.

"It`s not like I ever had the chance to actually develop my powers," she said.

Rebecca could understand as to what she was talking about. The young woman was probably taken captive by the DUP sometimes after she had gotten her powers.

"How exactly did you get your powers?" she asked.

Alex frowned lightly.

"It`s not a good memory," she said.

"Sorry,"

Alex gave her a light smile, thought it didn`t quite reach her eyes.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

Rebecca placed her hands together.

"Okay, I have something to talk to you about," she said.

Alex looked at her curious.

"What is it?"

"A friend of mine invited me to a party," Rebecca said, "Well, he is not really a friend but we`ve met each other in the past and his parties are always completely insane."

"So that mean you`re going?"

The girl frowned a little.

"Well, I was thinking of going simply to relax a little," she said, "and I wanted you to come along with me."

Alex stared at her, shocked.

"What?"

"I want you to come with me to the party," Rebecca told her.

Alex shook her head.

"I don't do well with parties," she said, "If you want to go…you can…I`ll simply stay behind."

Rebecca was surprised at that.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Becca, going to a party while I can shoot shadows out of my hand isn`t exactly a good idea," she said turning to face the girl.

"Look if your powers are starting to act up," Becca said approaching her, "Then come find me and I`ll be able to calm you down."

Alex gave her a glance.

"You`re going to calm me down?"

Becca grinned.

"Well, I'm your damsel in distress considering you saved my life twice now," she told her, "And it`s my job as a damsel to calm her hero down."

Alex couldn`t help the chuckle that escape from her lips.

"I`m glad to see that you`re taking this so seriously," she said smirking lightly.

"So you`ll come?"

Alex let out a soft sigh glancing at her hands. She can see the shadows appearing around her hands. There was one reason as to why I didn't want to go to that party…it gave me some bad memories…

Memories of what happened to me during my sixteen birthday…

**A dark memory lies within Alex`s mind...**

**Next Time: **That Day

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	10. That Day

**Hey guys, here is the next update on this fanfic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Ten

That Day

**Three years earlier…**

**Los Angeles**

_Alexandra woke up from her sleep glancing around herself. The young girl smiled to herself as she ran from her room and made her way toward the dinner table. Considering that it was summer break from school, the girl was excited after all, today was the day…_

_She reached the kitchen finding her father in the middle of the room, working upon breakfast. The girl had a big grin on her face as she quietly approached the man wanting to surprise him and just as she was about to get him…_

"_Good morning Lex," he spoke out._

_The girl let out a groan._

"_How is it that you always know?" she said._

_The man turned toward him._

"_You do that every time it`s your birthday," he said, "And if you think you can sneak up on me little lady…think again."_

_Alex chuckled taking place beside him, staring at the food he was making._

"_Oh…you`re making eggs?" she said._

"_It`s a healthy way of starting the day," the man told her with a girl, "considering it`s your birthday and all, you are finally sixteen years old."_

"_So, what did you get me?" Alex asked as she took her seat upon the counter._

"_You`re going to have to wait till this afternoon," her father said, the man giving her a small grin._

"_Aw c`mon dad," Alex pouted._

"_It`s a surprise," the man told her patting her on the head, "How about you go on out with your friends. I`m sure you have a crazier day than what I have for you planned."_

_Alex took a sip of the juice in front of her._

"_As a matter of fact," Alex smiled, "I do have something planned with the gang today…I`ll be back around three alright, we`re going to spend some time at the Mall."_

"_Have a good day," her father told her, "When you come back…You`ll have your present ready and waiting."_

_She smiled at him before making her way out the house a big grin upon her features…_

* * *

**Present Day**

Alex looked at the clothes she was wearing.

It was part of the many clothes that Becca had purchased for her during their day at the Mall before the other Conduit had started to make some trouble. She was wearing some black leather pants as well with boots. She had a leather jacket on…her size this time with a swirling symbol upon the back and upon her shirt which was white had the initial SP upon it, thought they were shown as if they were a graffiti.

"Isn`t that a little…much?"

"No," she said with a smirk, "We`re going to a party, we`ve got to look the part."

Alex glanced at Becca.

The other girl was wearing a dress upon her body but she had pants on as well as a pair of killer heels. Alex winced lightly noticing how high these heels were. The girl looked pretty there was no doubt about it.

"C`mon," Becca told her as she started to walk out of the refinery, "We`re going to be late."

Alex followed after her, and the duo made their way toward the Audi that was waiting for them outside. The sky was scarlet considering it was about to be sunset soon. Alex got unto the car as Becca got upon it. The girl drove away from the place and soon enough they were upon the road.

"Becca," Alex asked.

The girl glanced at her.

"What?"

"Did you have a boyfriend in the past?" Alex asked.

Becca seems surprised.

"What?"

"I mean…you`re really pretty when you`ll all dressed up," Alex told her, "I was just wondering…"

Becca chuckled.

"I`m surprised you`re asking me about that," Becca told her with a small smirk, "But… I did have one once."

Alex gave her a glance.

"Once?"

The older girl shook her head.

"I was young and stupid and he was the hot guy that every girl wanted," Becca said softly, "We only dated for a few months and just as you could expect from a shallow relationship, he started cheating on me just a couple weeks after we started dating…so I broke up with him."

Alex looked away.

"That sound...harsh," she said.

"It was just a stupid relationship," Becca told her, "and I am not planning to get into another one any time soon. So, how about you Alex, where you in a relationship before…well, the powers?"

Alex leaned back against the leather of the powerful car.

"His name was Troy," she said softly.

Becca looked at her for moment before turning her attention back toward the road.

"What happened?" she asked.

Alex looked up toward the road.

"Hey do you remember when you first fall in love?" she asked, "You feel like you could spend your entire life with him…Troy was that person for me. Let`s just say real life isn`t exactly a fairy tale with what I am."

Becca simply turned her attention forward again.

* * *

**Flashback**

**Three Years earlier**

_Alexandra along with two of her friends spend their morning at the mall. It was quite easy after all, it was her birthday and spending it with friends was the right way to go. The girl had decided to spend her afternoon with them…that is until her cell started to ring._

_She pulled it out._

"_Who is it?" one of her friends asked._

_Alex looked down at the name that popped up and a large grin grew upon her features._

"_It`s Troy," another said, "You can tell by the look upon her face."_

"_Oooh, is he calling you because he want some kissy kissy?" one of her friend said laughing hysterically._

"_Oh shush you," Alex said as she answered, "Hey Troy."_

"_Hey babe," Troy`s voice said, "Happy birthday love."_

"_Thank you Troy," Alex said with a smile, "So what have you got planned for me today?"_

"_Where are you right now?"_

"_I am at the Mall with Katia and Lauren," Alex told him._

"_Alright, meet me out in the parking lots in thirty minutes," Troy told her, "I`ve got a surprise for you."_

_Alex smiled lightly._

"_I`ll be there."_

_Troy hung up and Alex checked the time. It was barely one o`clock._

_Plenty of time._

"_Sorry girls," Alex said, "I have a date with my babe."_

"_Don't spare us the dirty details," Lauren told her with a small smirk._

_Alex simply stuck her tongue out to the two before making her way out of the mall. Just as Troy had promised, he arrived around thirty minutes and Alex jumped upon him tackling him into a kiss. They made out for a few moments before Troy broke it._

"_Well someone is surely happy to see me," he said with a smile._

_His dark hair fell upon his eyes showing the two green pools that Alex finds herself lost in a few moments. The young man was skinny but he was still handsome features and quite a good kisser. He swept her off her feet when they started dating a few months ago and Alex didn`t see any way of her breaking up with him anytime soon._

"_How about we go at our place so that I can give you a proper present?" he said._

"_That is something I won`t mind," Alex breathed as her hands placed themselves around the boy`s waist._

"_Then let`s go."_

_Their place was Troy`s house. Alex had spend a lot times in this place whenever she came over for whenever Troy threw a party or whenever the duo wanted to hang out. Now that the duo were the only ones here, Alex had a pretty good idea what Troy had in mind and she wasn`t complaining after all, she was feeling a little excited as well._

_The duo send a few hours making out with heavy petting as they continued to make out inside his room and upon his bed. As they were making out, Alex placed her arms around his shoulder as Troy kissed her collarbone and it was then she saw something upon her hand._

_It was black and was crawling upon it almost like…_

"_Shit," the girl yelled jumping off._

"_What…What`s the matter?" Troy asked surprised._

"_There was a spider walking upon my hand," Alex yelled as she stared at her hand which was now._

"_I cleaned my room, like two days ago," Troy said, "They can have any spider here…"_

_The young man sighed as he moved off the bed making his way toward the small fridge that was in his room._

"_Say you need a drink?" he asked._

_Alex`s didn`t hear him. Her eyes were upon her hand as she noticed the black thing appearing upon her hand again. Her eyes were wide as the very darkness that was upon her hand started to gather around her hand causing her to stay there shocked._

_She did the only thing she could…_

_She screamed._

_Troy instantly turned around to face her._

"_Alex what`s…wrong?" he started but he fell silent his eyes wide as he stared at the hand and then suddenly the darkness around her hand was gone._

"_What the hell…?" Alex whispered, "What the actual hell…?"_

"_How did you…?" Troy asked._

"_I don't know," Alex said, "It`s just…appeared…"_

"_You`re a Conduit," Troy said as he stared at her shocked, "You`re one of _them?"

_Alex stared at him, feeling a sort of horror coursing through her. She was…she was one of those monsters that almost destroyed the world? How was this possible? The news said that the Conduit thing had been cured after what happened in New Marais…_

"_I…," she said, "I can`t be one of them…there is no way…"_

_Fear, horror coursed through the girl as she took her discarded clothes, throwing them on and running out of the room leaving her shocked boyfriend behind…_

* * *

**End of Flashback**

Becca`s car came to a stop in front of a large house, drawing Alex`s attention out of her though. The girl found herself staring at a large mansion like building that stood beside the beach. They were already a lot of people around the house with expensive cars as far as the eyes could see.

"Seems that the usual crowd is there," Becca said.

Alex glanced at her.

"The usual crowd?" she said.

"You know, rich people," Becca told her, "People who have enough money to by an actual football team."

"Your kind of people then," Alex said.

"I don't hang with them anymore," Becca told her, "But it had been a while since I have been to any kind of party so…it will be a good way to release the stress."

"Here we go," Alex said as she stepped out of the car along with the girl.

The duo walked toward where the door was situated. Alex can already see a lot of people staring at them as they approached, thought some of them waved at Becca probably knowing her from somewhere.

"Friends of yours?" Alex asked.

"I know them from before," Becca told her.

The two reached the doorway and Becca opened it. Alex stared at the numerous people within the room as the music played over the speakers. She glanced around herself taking notice of the many people within the room. Some of them were seating and drinking while others were dancing to the song.

"It seems that everyone isn`t going crazy yet," Becca said with a smirk.

"I knew you would come," a voice called.

A young man was approaching toward the two girls, drawing their attention. Alex observed him for a few seconds, a sense of familiarity coursing through her. She had a feeling that she had met him somewhere before.

"Tyler," Becca smirked.

The young man gave her a grin, "Rebecca, I see that you finally came," he said before turning toward Alex, "And who is your new friend?"

"A friend," Becca said.

Tyler smiled to himself, his eyes upon Alex`s, "I think she can answer for herself."

"I`m a friend of hers," Alex said, "That`s all you need to know."

"Mysterious," Tyler said, "I like a mysterious gal."

"Don't you have a girlfriend," Becca reminded him, placing a hand upon Alex`s wrist.

"Yes I do," he said, "You didn`t meet her yet have you? Then, c`mon, I think it`s time for one of my best friend to meet my girlfriend."

"And since when were we best friends?" Becca said as she followed after the young man.

"Since long time ago dear Becca," Tyler smiled lightly, "After all, we did make stupid mistakes together."

"And I am blaming your influence for it," Becca told him.

Tyler simply smiled.

Alex gave her a glance, "Why did you take hold of my arm?"

"Because you looked like you were about to punch him in the face," Becca told her, "Tyler may be a little…annoying at times but he is not a bad person at least…I hope so."

Alex stared at her surprised that Becca was able to read her so easily.

_Am I that obvious to you now? _She thought.

The duo followed Tyler through the peoples of the party. Alex realized that Becca was still holding upon her hand as they walked with her smiling lightly. It was then that Alex realized that she was also smiling a little bit, after all, it had been a long while since she had been at a real party before…

"Hey Jesse, come here," Tyler called out.

The name caused Alex to freeze for a moment as she turned to face the person the young man was talking to. There approaching the group was none other than Jesse, her cousin. She could feel her eyes widen as she stared at the blonde girl that was approaching them.

"What is it Tyler?" the girl said, "I am working on something down at the beach."

"Don't worry about that, there is someone I want you to meet," Tyler told her turning toward both Becca and Alex, "This is Rebecca Merlyn a good friend of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you," Becca said giving her a small hug.

"Likewise," Jesse said, "Tyler told me quite a lot about you…and who is your frien…?"

Her words died at her throat when her eyes met Alex and the latter could see the recognition flashing into her eyes for at least a split second before disappearing again. Alex stared at her, completely shocked that Jesse was here in front of her.

_Jesse, _she thought.

**A meeting between the two...**

**Next Time: **Assassin

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	11. Assassin

**Here is the next update in this fanfic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

**R&amp;R**

Chapter Eleven

Assassin

Jackson stepped out of the car along with Hart. They looked at the large sized house in front of them. This was the house of Amell Law and now they were going to deliver the news of the man`s death to his family. It was the worst part of the Job for him, to speak to the family of the victims.

"Let`s go," Hart said as he approached.

"I hate this part of the job," Jackson told him.

"I don't think there is anyone who likes this part," the older man answered him, "But someone has to do it."

Jackson let out a soft sigh as they reached the veranda of the house. It had some flower growing upon the side of the door and well taken care of. Hart raised his hand toward the door and pressed upon the doorbell, hearing it resonate inside the house.

"Helena found anything on the arrows we pulled out of the victim?" Hart asked him.

Jackson shook his head.

"She wasn`t finished with her analysis yet," he said, "It could at least tell us where and how these arrows were made…"

He cut himself off when the door opened, finding a young child there. It was a girl, looking not a day over thirteen years old. The girl was holding upon a bowl of cereal as she stared up at them.

"Yes," she said.

"Hello there," Hart said, "Is your mother home?"

The girl nodded but before she could actually say anything, a woman appeared in the hallway behind her. She was dressed well enough and her blond hair was falling upon her shoulder. The young woman looked to be around her early thirties and she was staring at them, her clear eyes showing nothing within her eyes.

"Lara, I told you not to open the door by yourself," she said, a light scolding tone in her voice.

"Sorry Mom," the little girl said.

The woman looked up toward the two men. Hart pulled out his badge and showed it to her.

"I`m Detective Hart of the PAPD," he said, "This is Sergeant Jackson, we`re here because of your husband and will like to ask you some questions if that`s okay with you."

The woman swallowed a little but she nodded lightly.

"Of course officers," she said, "C`mon in."

The two men followed after Ms. Law into the room and made their way toward the living room. Both men took a seat across the woman who simply took the single seat. She had both of her hands upon her laps and the TV was showing the news upon something happening in Seattle.

"My husband…," she started.

"I`m sorry to tell you this," Hart said, "But your husband had been murdered the previous night."

The woman looked shocked at the news before the tears came. She lowered her face and her body shook with the grief of learning that her husband was no longer there. Jackson can feel the lump in his throat, the same one he always have when something like this happened.

He didn`t like it.

"My condolences," Hart said with practiced ease.

The woman simply nodded as she continued to cry softly.

"Mrs. Law," Jackson said, "Do you have any idea of anyone who would kill your husband?"

The woman shook her head.

"I don't know," she said, "I…Amell was successful in his work but he did nothing to have someone killed him for it."

Hart frowned.

"When your husband`s company was about to go bankrupt, how did he turn it around?" he asked.

Mrs. Law looked at him surprised that he asked her about that.

"He said he owned a few friends a favor," she said.

Jackson frowned lightly.

"A few friends?"

"He never told me who they were but they were the ones who had helped him in the end," she said, "Do you think they`re the ones responsible?"

Hart looked grave, "We`re simply covering every possibilities to come up with a motive as to why someone would want your husband killed."

Mrs. Law nodded as she lowered her head down, still fighting tears.

Hart stood up and Jackson did the same.

"If you remember anything that could help with your husband`s case please don't hesitate to call," he said giving her a card.

"Of course, thank you detective," she said taking the card from him.

The two men made their way out of the house and into the streets and then soon enough they were inside the car.

"I hope Helena got something on those arrows," Jackson said as he started the car.

Suddenly his cell phone rung out.

"Speak of the devil," Hart said.

Jackson pulled it out and placed it on speaker, "Officer Jackson."

"_Jackson, it`s Helena," _the woman`s voice said from the phone.

"Tell me you have something from those arrows," Jackson asked her.

"_The prints came empty," _the woman said, "_The only DNA match that I could find were those of the victim that was killed with them, but that doesn`t mean that it`s the only thing that I came up with in a day."_

"What do you got for us?" Hart said.

"_Since this is an assassin you`re targeting," _Helena said, "_I searched the database for any match on anyone killed by arrows like Law was but there was nothing about it anywhere so I called in a favor from one of my friends in the CIA and get this…our Assassin..well, Law wasn`t the only one she killed over the past five years."_

"She?" Jackson said.

"_Yes," _Helena told him, "_She. Our Assassin or as her nickname given to her by the CIA, The Arrow Assassin, is wanted in over a dozen countries around the world and all of her kills had been done exactly the same as Law."_

"A signature of the killer?" Hart said.

"_Yes and based on what my friend at the CIA said," _Helena told him, "_Law is just the beginning. The Assassin is known to have multiple targets in one area."_

"Which means, that there is more targets who are marked for death here in Port Angeles," Jackson said, "Helena, I want you to dig up everything about Amell Law from before his company get out of the slump."

"_Okay, what exactly am I looking for?"_

"If he borrowed money from someone he shouldn`t have," Jackson said.

"_I`ll do what I can," _Helena told him.

* * *

**The Party**

**Tyler`s Villa**

Alex stared at the blonde girl in front of her. Now she remembers why Tyler had been so familiar to her. It was the same young man she had seen when she had gone to Jesse`s house when she first came to Port Angeles asking the girl for help.

She hadn`t been at Jesse`s house since that night she had asked for help now that she think about it. It seems her cousin had been doing well since they last spoke.

"Hi," Jesse said curtly before turning away from her looking at her boyfriend, "If that`s all, I`m going back to the beach and get the sound system fixed there."

Then she turned away leaving the trio to stare at her retreating form.

"Hey Jesse," he called out.

"Trouble in paradise?" Becca asked.

"Sorry," Tyler said turned toward the two girls in front of him, "She is not usually like that…I don't know what`s gotten into her."

Alex turned away from the group, drawing Becca`s attention.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To get some air," Alex replied leaving the two standing there.

She abruptly turned away from the duo wanting to put as much space as there is between her and Jesse. She had acted as if she had never seen her before in front of people. Just like before, because she was a Bioterrorist, she was losing everything she ever had in her life…Just by Jesse`s reaction it brought up a lot of the dark feelings she had within herself because of it and she can`t help but feel her heart break a little at Jesse`s reaction to her.

* * *

Inside the house, Becca watched a where Alex had gone. She had seen how Alex reacted to the other girl and couldn`t help but feel worried about her friend. She had never seen her react like this before to something and it made her wonder if she had a connection…

"Is your friend okay?" Tyler asked.

Becca turned her head toward him, "I hope so…I didn`t think she`d react this bad."

"Sorry about Jesse," Tyler told her, "She isn`t usually like that…not the way I expect your first meetings to go."

Becca glanced at him.

"Hey no worry Tyler," she said.

The young man nodded at her for a few moments. He stared at her for a few moments.

"It`s nice to see you," he said to her with a smile, "After what happened…"

Becca gave him a glare.

"Don't bring that up and we`ll be fine," she said.

"Alright," he said, "Still defensive about it. So how did you meet your new friend?"

Becca glanced away from him.

"I mean…I heard about you getting kidnapped and all," he continued, "I tried to call you but there was no answer."

"I`m sorry I didn`t call," she said to him, "I was just…with everything that had happened, me getting kidnapped, I just lost track of things."

Tyler stared at her for a few moments before giving a light smile.

"At least you`re here," he said, "Just being here give me the idea that you`re ready to move on."

Becca nodded.

"I know," she said, "I hope so."

* * *

Alex walked through the open area by herself, seeing the few people walking around from the party. She could hear the music booming down from where it was coming from. She knew that coming to the party wasn`t a good idea. Sure, she had hoped that she would have used this time to be able to be a normal young woman but meeting Jesse and how her cousin reacted to her presence…Alex knew that she was never going to have a normal life…thought, she had appreciated what Becca had wanted to do for her. The other girl had been a great friend during the short time they had been talking and she had been the only person…other than Alex`s own father that didn`t turn her back upon her when she learn that she was a Conduit.

She then looked up toward the sky and something out of the corner of her eyes drew her attention. She noticed a figure moving swiftly in a corner of the house. She stared at it for a few seconds wondering what she was seeing before the figure came to a stop and then she suddenly disappeared into one of the tower farthest from where the party was happening.

Alex frowned to herself before she activated her powers, moving quickly through the darkness…

* * *

The figure that Alex had seen had stepped into the office, glancing around. It was feminine in body as the woman moved through the room silently. She was wearing a mask upon her features thought her eyes could be seen as they glittered lightly in the darkness, cold and calculating.

Then the woman made her way toward where the computer was and quickly started to work upon it, the soft clicking of the keys echoing in the silence. The woman frowned to herself as she narrowed her eyes searching through the files that were upon the screen in front of her.

_I already searched Law and he wasn`t the leak, _she though, _But even so…all people who had made contact with the Order must perish to keep our existence a secret…and it seem it wasn`t you either…_

The woman narrowed her eyes.

_If it wasn`t either of them…then who did?_

Then she suddenly looked up, her training picking up the sound of movement. The masked woman`s hand instantly went to her side pulling out a small kunai.

She made her way toward where the sound came from, ready to eliminate the new threat.

* * *

Alex had just stepped into the part of the Villa that she had seen the figure gone in. The girl glanced around herself as her shadow powers dissipated from her body as she approached. The hallway was completely empty and she can see the large window which gave way toward the moon which slipped from behind the clouds. The girl walked forward cautiously, ready to move to action at the lightest movement that seemed threatening.

But the hallway stayed silent that is until two arms appeared around her, one taking hold of her body and the other which had a knife holding it straight toward Alex`s own throat. The young girl eyes widened at the weapon aiming for her and instantly transformed into her shadow form, ghosting away from the person who was holding her hearing a small gasp of surprise.

She landed a little way away from the person and instantly turned to face them.

Her attacker was standing there staring at her, seemingly surprised at what she had just done and Alex can see the eyes were where observing her from beneath the mask the woman was wearing.

"Who are you?" Alex said, "What are you doing here?"

The woman didn`t say anything as she stared at her before she instantly launched out the knife toward her. Alex used her power to avoid getting hit. The woman dashed straight at her, pulling out a weapon, a small short sword and continued to attack with sharp thrust toward her but Alex was doing her best to stay out of her way, thought from how her company was fighting…she was trained for this…trained to fight…and kill.

Alex winced as the blade kissed her skin and with a slash, all that came out was shadow from her body, her powers already healing the attack and she launched a blast of shadow toward her enemy. The attack sends her crashing into the wall and falling down upon the ground.

Alex approached at her but her companion raised her hand toward her and then blades shoot out from her wrist and the Conduit yelled out in pain as the weapons meet their marks. She fell down upon her knees at the pain grunting lightly.

Then her attacker was upon her again, kneeing her into the face as she was sent upon her back. Then she raised her sword again, to come with the finishing blow and Alex instantly turned herself into shadows as the blade hit the ground with a sharp cling.

While in her shadow form, Alex tackled the enemy down and hold her down as she was back in her human form.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Retribution," the woman`s voice answered her in accented English.

Then a strange beeping noise drew both of their attentions as Alex stared at where it came from. There was another figure standing across the fighting duo and that figure lobbed something toward them…well, more likely, three small things and they all had a blinking red light upon them.

_Are those…_

A large blast of explosion overcame the entire hallway as Alex took hold of her captive before jumping out of the window and into the ocean as the orange and red flames overtook everything.

* * *

The people on the beach reacted to the sudden explosion that happened at the corner of the Villa causing some of the people to scream out in shock. Becca ran out of the building as well as Tyler, the duo glancing up toward the fire that had taken over the tallest part of the Villa.

"What the hell…?" Tyler said shocked, "It`s coming from my Father`s office."

Becca stared at the blast, her eyes wide with shock.

_What the hell was that?_

**A strange happening is brewing...**

**Next time: **The Confrontation

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	12. the Confrontation

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Twelve

The Confrontation

Water was a strange weakness for a Conduit.

Alex had figured that out during her stay at Curdun Cay and somehow, it can seriously mess up with the powers of many Conduits and Alex can even feel the drain upon her power as she swam through the sea water, holding upon her captive.

Then she swam back toward the surface throwing the young woman upon the ground beside her. She let out some cough as she vomited water back out of her lips. Alex was also coughing, her clothing completely drenched by the water and then she turned her eyes toward her companion.

She was dressed in some strange outfit, which was dark in color lightened up by the moonlight and she noticed some purple in them as well and she even had a hood that was thrown back. She had short hair which stuck to her face as she got back upon her feet and the eyes found Alex`s and the latter noticed the almonds eyes immediately, meaning that her new companion was Asian.

"Now…will you tell me exactly who the hell are you?" Alex said, breathing heavily at pulling her companion toward shore.

The almond eyes observed her carefully. She can see the curiousness within their depths as the young woman slowly got back upon her feet. Alex got back to her feet as well, ready to strike if the foreigner tried anything.

"Why did you save my life?" the accented voice spoke out again.

Alex blinked.

"What?"

"Back at the Mansion, you could have let me die in the explosion," the Asian girl told her, "Why didn`t you?"

Alex frowned at her.

"I did what anyone else would have done in my situation," she said, "You probably would have done the same thing."

"I would have left you to die," the girl told her simply, "Rescuing you wouldn`t have affected my mission here in America."

"Mission?" Alex repeated with a frown of confusion, "Look…I don't care about any of that stuff. Just who the hell are you?"

The woman narrowed her eyes lightly at him.

"I am Kaya from the Black Spade Order," she said, "I hunt a deserter of our Creed and I have tracked her down here, and I would have finished her off if you hadn`t interfered."

Alex stared at her.

"Black Spade Order…?" she repeated, "You mean that person who tried to blow us up earlier?"

The girl, Kaya narrowed her eyes.

"Yes that person," she said turning away, "And thanks to you I have lost track of her and I don't know what her goals are any longer, by all right I should slit your throat and be done with you."

"Then why aren`t you doing it?" Alex told her, "There is nothing stopping you like before."

Kaya turned her gaze in her direction.

"You saved my life," she said, "Consider me leaving you alive as a token of my gratitude."

She continued away from Alex who observed the young girl walk away.

"Well, thanks I guess…," she said.

"But know this, Shadow Walker," Kaya continued, glaring back at her, "Interfere with my affairs again and I won`t be so merciful."

With that, the girl ran off leaving Alex standing at the shore of the beach staring at her retreating form as it disappeared in the darkness around them. The young Conduit stared at the spot where she the young girl, Kaya, disappeared from sight. The threat and warning in the girl`s voice was real, that much she knew and from how she knew how to fight, Alex knew she will have no problem carrying it out. If it wasn`t for her powers, she would have never survived the battle back at the mansion.

She stared at her hand, noticing the shadows appearing around her hands.

_This is the first time I am actually grateful that I have powers, _she thought.

She glanced up toward where the fire was coming from and she knew it was coming from the place where the party had been going on. She knew she better go back to Becca before the girl started to worry about her.

Her entire body turned into shadows as she surged forward.

* * *

Most of the people at the party had deserted after the explosion had occurred thought some of them still lingers. Tyler was doing his best to keep the fire controlled and when the police swarmed the place soon after as firefighters worked their way toward the fire and doing their best to keep the place from burning down completely.

Becca was among the few that stayed behind as she searched through the face of the crowd for Alex. She was worried for her friend, her eyes searching for her but she couldn`t find her anywhere.

_Alex, where are you? _She thought.

"…I already told you," Tyler was saying, "My father`s wing was completely locked down and only I have the keys upon me. I don't know how that explosion happened."

The cop was staring at the young man as he wrote down upon the pad he had in his hand.

"Where is your father now?" the cop asked.

"He is out of the country on a business trip," Tyler said.

"Throwing a party when your father isn`t home gone a little bit out of control don't you think?" the cop said.

"Look, I`ve had a lot of parties in this place," Tyler said, "and I have a strict code at the place so nothing should have happened so I don't know how it happened."

The cop sighed.

"Look I`m going to need a list of everyone that was here tonight," he said, "That way I can discover what happened here and I`m going to give your father a call about this."

"Do what you must officer," Tyler said.

The cop nodded and walked off. The young man sighed to himself kicking a plastic chair to the side and cursing underneath his breath. Jesse approached him.

"Tyler?" she said.

"I`m fine," the young man said to her, "You`re okay?"

"Other than having the life scared out of me at the explosion," Jesse said, "I`m completely fine."

Tyler nodded at her with a smile before turning his gaze toward Becca who was still looking around a worried look upon her face. Tyler approached her with Jesse following after him.

"Hey Rebecca," he called.

The girl turned toward him, "Oh…hey, Tyler, and Jesse."

"Is everything okay?" Tyler asked.

Becca nodded at him.

"Everything`s fine," she said, "so did you know what caused the explosion?"

"No," Tyler said looking at the burning mess that the palace where his Father study was, "Dad is going to be mad when he learn of this and he might ban me from throwing parties here."

"And probably ground you for life," Becca said.

Tyler chuckled.

"Say where is the girl you came with here?" he asked, "I didn`t see her yet."

Jesse tensed lightly at the mention and Becca glanced around herself again.

"I didn`t see her yet," she said, "and I am starting to get worried..."

"_Becca_," a familiar voice called.

The girl turned toward the voice, finding Alex approaching toward her. The girl`s entire body was drenched and her hair was completely sticking to her face as she approached, an almost embarrassing smile upon her face.

"Alex," Becca said taking her into a hug, "Where the hell have you been?"

The dark haired girl gave her a light smile as she stepped out of the hug.

"Well, the explosion kind of startled me out of my wits when I was walking by the pier and well, I kind of fell into the sea," she said.

"No wonder you`re soaked," Tyler said.

Alex gave him a sideway glance and Becca saw her eyes linger slightly upon the blonde girl, Jesse that was beside Tyler but the girl turned her gaze away from her. Becca noticed that and she had planned to ask her about it as soon as they were out of here.

"Well Tyler," she said addressing the young man, "Thanks for inviting me…even thought it was interrupted by the explosion."

"Hey don't worry about it," the young man said with a light smile, "I`m just glad you came."

"Goodbye," Alex said.

"See you guys around," Tyler said, "And Becca, give me a call soon okay, we`re friend after all."

Becca gave him a light smile before the duo made their way out of the house and reaching where Becca had parked her Audi. The two got into the cars and Becca started it up before leaving the parking lot and they were soon on the road.

"Please tell me you didn`t have anything to do with that explosion," Becca told her.

"I didn`t cause it if that`s what you`re asking," Alex answered her with a glance.

Becca gave her a light glance.

"Then what happened?" she asked.

"I`m not really sure what happened," Alex told her, "But something is going on in Port Angeles, something really bad and I have a feeling it`s going to get worse."

* * *

**Somewhere in Port Angeles**

A figure stepped into the room, dressed completely in black with blue lines on it`s robe as the hood was pulled up. In the room was empty as the figure walked through the room and then, a single bow was seating upon the table as well as a number of arrows. The person reached the main room when suddenly a dark shadow appeared within the room instantly drawing her attention toward it and then the dark mist reformed itself into a figure with glowing green eyes.

"You…,"

"_Two names have already being taken out,"_ the figure spoke, "_Why is there no third."_

The figure frowned.

"There was a complication. The Black Spade had sent someone after me," she said, "It seems they`ve sniffed out my little ruse."

"_Then take care of it," _the dark figure with the glowing eyes spoke out, "_Our master can`t have anyone figure out what is going on before the time is right."_

"They won`t," the woman said with a frown, "I`ll take care of the Black Spade agent but there is something else."

"_What?"_

"There is a Conduit in Port Angeles," she said, "While I am confident that the Black Spade agent isn`t working with her…she could become a problem, after all, she had interfered with the Merlyn Incident as well as the Vibration Conduit that had been here."

"_Is there now?" _The dark figure spoke, "_Focus on your mission at eliminating the rest of the lists. There is nothing that a single Conduit can do to stop what`s coming."_

With that the dark shadow disappeared into a mist leaving the woman to stand in the room by herself. She stood still for a few moments before turning her attention toward the bow and the laptop that was beside it.

She approached the computer and opened it revealing James Merlyn`s face but as she clicked upon it, it revealed more information about the man and a picture of a young woman appeared in front of her.

_Rebecca Merlyn, _she thought, _You`ll be the perfect bait I will need to lure your father to me…_

* * *

**That same night at the old wreck**

Alex had just finish telling Becca about what had happened earlier that night before the explosion happened and the young woman had a seriously shocked look upon her features. She stared as Alex removed the wet clothes from her body letting them hang so that they could dry up quickly.

"So that Kaya girl is from something call Black Spade?" she said, "And she is here hunting someone and that someone was the one that was the cause of the explosion."

"Yep," Alex told her, "That`s about it so far."

Becca frowned lightly thinking.

"What is it?" Alex asked her, curious.

"Well there was a strange murder this morning on the news," she said, "A man by the name of Amell Law was killed by arrows. It was quite shocking to hear of his death considering that I met the man before when I was younger."

Alex was surprised.

"How did you even meet him?"

"Well him and my dad are friends," Becca told her, "They worked together in the past before as far as I know, he was quite nice. I don't know why anyone would want to kill him. Considering how he was killed, could it be that Kaya girl you met is after the one who did it?"

"Maybe," Alex said frowning, "Even thought, something tells me that this thing is not over yet."

Becca glanced up at her.

"Hey Alex, can I ask you something?"

Alex glanced at her.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"I don't want to cause you any trouble," Becca said, "It`s just…I noticed some sort of tension between you and that that Jesse girl, you know, Tyler`s girlfriend."

Alex lowered her gaze unto the ground as she thought of Jesse.

_At least the person I knew wasn`t a freak._

Those words her cousin told her when she had came asking he for help still run through in her mind, and she can feel that same pain she felt from that time within herself.

"I was just wondering if you know each other…," Becca continued.

Alex looked at the girl across her.

"S…She…," the young girl started, "She…she is the reason I came to Port Angeles in the first place."

Becca stared at her.

"Jesse is my cousin," Alex told her, "she is the daughter of my father`s sister."

The older girl`s eyes widened lightly.

"Really?" she said shocked, "Then why…?"

Alex stared at her, "Unlike my father, not everyone in my family wishes to associate themselves with someone like me. Apart from you Becca, he was the only one who didn`t turn away from me in fear of what I had become."

Becca feel silent looking at the ground.

"I`m sorry," she said, "I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories…"

Alex placed a hand upon her shoulder.

"Don't worry," she said, "It`s all ancient history by now."

**Mysterious forces are at work in Port Angeles...**

**Next Time: **Tracking down the Assassin

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	13. Tracking the Assassin

**Hey guys, here is a new update for this fanfic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Thirteen

Tracking the Assassin

**PAPD**

Jackson made his way toward where Helena`s office was. The young man had decided to come in this morning to see if the woman had any information about what he had asked her to check out. The man placed himself into the room as well, giving a knock as he entered.

"Hey Helena," he greeted.

The woman turned to face him.

"Jackson," she smiled, "You`re here for the files you had me look up aren't you?"

Jackson smiled.

"You know me too well," he said.

Helena chuckled before making her way toward her desk. She picked up the two brown folders and turned toward him giving him.

"Well, you were right," she said, "Someone from an outside source did help Law from falling into completely bankruptcy. All of the leads led straight up toward an account which is owned by a man named Lu Vermillion, and when I looked up the name, it`s fake."

Jackson glanced at him.

"Fake?"

"Yes," Helena said, "The records came to a stop there with nothing else but the strange thing that there is more money and that account than the economy of the U.S. put together."

"A dead end then," he said, "Has anyone used that account since?"

"Not that much I could see," Helena said, "The only loan that was made on it was the offer for to Law to help his company get out of the slums."

"Then why would someone want him dead?" Jackson said, "Any sign of things from his stuff?"

Helena turned his attention toward the numerous effects that were sprawled upon the table.

"I`ve checked everything we got from his home but there were nothing," she said, "Whatever this deal was, Law didn`t want his family to get to close to it."

A light frown appeared upon the man`s face as he stared at the effects in front of him.

"Where exactly the bank account is?" he asked.

"It`s in Europe actually," Helena said, "Vatican City. What`s up?"

"Check all of the airports that have a flight coming from this country to here," Jackson said, "Probably a day or two before Law`s murder. If whoever he had done this deal with is coming to collect, they probably came from there."

"On it," she said.

* * *

**Merlyn Mansion**

Rebecca was walking down the stairs down from her room making her way toward the living room so that she could get some breakfast and she found herself a little surprised to see her dad still here. James Merlyn wasn`t dressed like he was going to work at all as he was pouring over a newspaper. It was surprising to see him still here, considering the man is usually gone by the time she woke up.

"Dad?"

He looked up toward her.

"Hey you`re still here?" he said.

"That`s what I was going to tell you," Rebecca told him as she approached, "I thought you`d already be at work."

"Well, I decided to take the day off today," the man told her, "The company won`t burn itself to the ground if I am not present for at least a day."

"I see," Rebecca said as she started to work upon her breakfast, "Say did you heard about Mr. Law`s murder dad?"

The man let out a soft hum.

"I did," he said, "It`s quite a tragedy. To think just the week before we were talking on the phone. Seems that he was planning to take a trip to Europe with his family in the following weeks, but with his death, I guess that isn`t going to happen."

Rebecca glanced at him.

"You`ve talked to him?" she said, "What about?"

"Just a little business talk Rebecca," Merlyn told her with a small smile, "I won`t bore you with the details."

Rebecca stared at the man for a few moments.

"So how was the party?" he asked.

"Party?"

The man stared at her.

"I heard about the explosion that happened at Tyler`s place," he told her, "He was one of your friends wasn`t he?"

"It went fine," Rebecca told him, "If it wasn`t for the explosion, it would have been a great party. Tyler didn't lose his touch in making and celebrating."

"Is he the one you`ve been going to see every day now?" he asked.

Rebecca looked at him.

"What?"

"Before you hardly got out of the house," Merlyn told her, "It was a chore to actually to get you to do something like that. Now you`re outside of the house everyday...and without a bodyguard no less."

"I just made a new friend," Rebecca told him, "She just moved to Port Angeles. I`m just helping her adjust."

"I see," Merlyn said, "Any chance I will get to meet this new friend of yours?"

"Probably sometimes in the future," she said.

The man chuckled lightly as the phone started to ring.

"Well duty calls," he said.

* * *

He made his way toward the living room was and picking it up. Rebecca continued to enjoy her breakfast.

James Merlyn picked up the phone.

"This is James Merlyn," he greeted.

"_Mr. Merlyn, I want you to listen very carefully at what I am about to tell you," _the voice said at the end of the line, "_That is…if you don't anything to happen to your daughter."_

Merlyn froze.

"Who is this?" he said.

"_The person who will kill your daughter if you don't do what I want you to do," _the voice said, which Merlyn realize was female, "_If you call the cops, then I don't need to spell out what I will do."_

The man tightened his hands upon the phone he was holding.

"What is it that you want me to do?" he said.

"_Two things," _the person said, "_Firstly you have to take both you and your daughter out of the house. Then head off to that address I am sending you on your cell at the moment."_

He heard his cell phone beep in the kitchen considering that he had left it on the table there.

"_I`ll see you there in three hours," _the female said before hanging up.

Merlyn placed the phone back its place before he took a seat down upon the table again. He was feeling slightly shocked at the news and could feel his body trembling lightly at the woman`s voice. Who the hell was she and how did she know his number.

He turned his attention toward the caller I.D. but all that came up was BLOCKED NUMBER.

The man returned toward the kitchen.

"Rebecca…," he started.

The kitchen was empty, meaning that her daughter was gone. He quickly ran toward the driveway, seeing the Audi disappearing behind the large Mansion gate as the car disappeared from sight.

* * *

**The old building**

Alex was still thinking about what the Assassin, Kaya had told her. She isn`t one to look for trouble but it made her wonder if the woman that she was hunting was the same one in the news the other day, the one who killed that man with arrows.

"Hey Alex,"

She turned her attention to the side finding Rebecca there as the young girl enters the building. A small grin was upon the girl`s face as she walked into the room. The girl looked a little surprised to see her.

"You`re here already?" she said jumping down from where she was lying down.

When she landed, some shadows appeared around her body as she winced lightly. Rebecca stared at her for a few moments.

"You know, if you continue to jump from height like that, you are literally trying to give me an heart attack aren`t you?" she said.

Alex grinned, "Your reaction can be a priceless."

"I`m sure," Rebecca said, "So what`s your going to do today?"

The dark haired girl frowned lightly.

"There is something that was bugging me since last night," she said, "I didn't want to tell you about it because I wasn`t sure if my reasoning was right but…the more I think about it, the more I think it`s actually making sense."

Rebecca observed her friend.

"What is it?"

"It`s about the explosion at your friend`s party last night," Alex told her, "Or more likely, the one that caused it. What was she doing there in the first place? I doubt that anyone other than people who would like to crash the party would have come but these two people from that night, came to that house for some reason."

Alex frowned.

"The girl I saved, Kaya, came because she was tracking down the one who caused the explosion," she said, "But why did that person who caused the explosion was doing in that place? Because both Kaya and I were there, the most logical thing to think about was that the explosion was to kill both of us…but what if it was for another purpose?"

"Another purpose…like what exactly?" Rebecca said.

Alex glanced at her.

"To cover her own tracks," she said, "Think about it. With the party going on, everyone was downstairs and your friend had locked up the place with the keys on him. With everyone distracted at the party, the assailant could have infiltrated the house, got what they wanted and disappear before anyone could have realized that she was there…"

"But that place was Tyler`s father," Rebecca said, "That's the reason why Tyler locked it up. He didn`t want anyone going into his father`s study…"

A look of horror crossed the girl`s face.

"OH no…," she said.

"Yes," Alex said, "That explosion was to kill Tyler`s father."

Rebecca looked up at her.

"But why would someone want to kill his dad like that?" she asked, "It doesn`t make any sense."

"I know it doesn't," Alex told her standing up, "And that`s why I am going to hunt down the person who might know why."

"Who?"

"Kaya," Alex said.

Rebecca raised her eyebrows, "The same one that said that she will kill you if you got involved with her again?"

"Maybe," Alex told her, "She must know what is truly going on and who that person is targeting…"

Rebecca`s phone started to ring cutting the Conduit off as she glanced at the device. Rebecca pulled it out and answered.

"Hey Dad," she said, "That`s strange that you`re calling…wait, right now? But Dad…fine, I will be home soon."

"Something`s wrong?" Alex asked her.

"My dad wants me to come home right now," Rebecca said placing the phone back, "Which is unusual for him. I guess I`ll have to see you tomorrow."

Alex nodded at her.

"Alright," she said, "I will see you then."

Rebecca nodded and Alex followed after her.

"If you`re going to hunt down an Assassin," she said, "You better be careful alright."

"I`ve got powers Becca," Alex smirked, "I`d like to her try to kill me."

Rebecca stared at her for a few moments before getting into her Audi and driving off.

Alex stared after her for a few moments before her entire body was engulfed into shadows. The girl suddenly surged through the trees surrounding the old wreck she was in, heading straight toward where the city was , flying above the building like a mass of blackness before she came to land on top of a hotel building. Her body retransformed into its original state. The girl approached toward the end of the roof, looking at the city extending beneath her.

"Alright," she said, "I haven't had much practice at using these yet but…I better get a hand on them."

Suddenly Alex`s eyes transformed becoming as black as darkness itself. The world from her eyes changed as shadows completely in darkness as she glanced around at them, seeing the mass of darkness and shadow moving through the air in front of her. The girl glanced around the city, her black pitch eyes searching through the city until they come to a stop upon a blue glow in the distance.

Alex narrowed her eyes at the glow noticing that it wasn`t moving meaning that her target was seating down or probably in a room or something.

_There you are, _she thought.

The girl transformed herself into shadow again before jumping off the building and flying straight through the air through a mass of darkness. She headed straight toward where the blue glow was and came to a stop upon the side of a building, holding upon the wall.

The blue glow had being coming from a club from the look of it. The Red Garden from the looks of it, and there were few peoples moving and then there she was. Kaya was there, dressed in some leather jackets and pants also wearing some heels. Alex raised an eyebrow at the outfit she was wearing. She shared a few words with the man at the entrance of the door before making her way down the street.

Alex climbed up the wall she was hanging on keeping Kaya in sight as the young woman continue to walk through the street heading for an hotel that wasn`t too far away from the Club she had been in. The girl however walked right past the front door making her way for the parking lot which was underneath the hotel.

Alex followed after her and when she stepped into the parking lot, a sudden knife flew pass by her head, hitting the wall. She turned her head toward where it came from finding Kaya there with her hand aiming straight toward her with a frown upon her features.

"You really think I didn't notice you Shadow Walker," she said, an angry look upon her features, "You don't sneak up to a Master Assassin."

**Alex found her Assassin...**

**Next Time: **Information Sharing

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	14. Information Sharing

**Hey guys, here is the next update in this fanfic.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Fourteen

Information Sharing

**Merlyn Mansion**

Rebecca reached her house a few minutes ago as she placed her Audi where she usually parked her car unto the driveway where she usually parked her car. The young woman stepped out of the car, with a light frown upon her features and closed the door behind her.

Her father had sounded strange when he had called her back, and she hadn`t even being gone an hour. She walked straight toward the main building of the house and entered inside the room.

"Hey Dad," she called out, "I`m here."

"In the kitchen," her father said.

The young woman entered inside the kitchen finding her father there but there was also a woman seating there. She was dressed in some blue pants upon her form and had a leather jacket upon her body. Her hair was falling down upon her shoulders as her blue eyes turned toward her at her entrance.

"Hello Rebecca," the woman greeted with a smile, "How nice of you to finally join us."

Rebecca stared at the woman, just noticing the weapon that was aimed straight at her dad. It was a small crossbow, something she had usually seen in the movies and she knew that it was a deadly weapon and a quiet way to kill someone.

"Dad…," Rebecca said shocked, fear coursing through her.

The man was seating upon the chair across the woman with both of his hands upon his lap. He was still dressed similar to how he was this morning meaning that the woman came in when she had left the house.

"I have instructed your father not to let you out of the house for the day," the woman said, her blue eyes shifting to James Merlyn.

"She was already gone when I was done with your call," Merlyn said.

The woman smiled lightly thought instead of being of amusement; it was a chilling smile that promised pain and suffering.

"Well now that the family Merlyn is assembled," she said, "We are going to go on a little trip all of us together."

"If it`s money you want…," Merlyn said.

"I`m not here for small talks," the woman said, "I have a job to do and you`re going to help me do it. It`s as simple as that."

"If it`s me you want, leave my daughter out of it," Merlyn said.

"Can`t do that," the woman said, "She is a witness now, and she will come with us won`t you Rebecca?"

The girl was silent as she stared at the event unfolding in front of her.

"I…I will," she said.

The woman`s chilling smile crossed her features once more, her blue eyes shining.

"Now let`s go," she said, "Time is the essence here."

* * *

**With Alex**

The Conduit stood in front of the Assassin with both of her hands at her side. Kaya`s features were still tense as they stared at her and with another flick of her wrist, another small knife was present in her hands.

"I warned you to stay away Shadow Walker," she said, her annoyance at Alex visible upon her face, "Now I will take care of you permanently."

"I didn't come here to fight against you," Alex said.

"I don't care," Kaya yelled launching out an attack toward her.

Alex took hold of the hand that came at her with the knife but then, Kaya dropped the weapon into her other hand which was coming from bellow, catching it and simultaneously slashing at Alex causing the latter to wince in pain at being slashed by the sharp blade. A little stream of shadows leaked from the wounds at her accelerated healing was already taking care of the wound.

Kaya didn`t leave her a chance as she launched after her.

"Alright, enough," Alex said sending out a blast of shadows from her hands.

The blast blew Kaya back several feet as she flew backward in the air and landing back down upon the ground doing a shoulder roll as her weapon flew out of her hand. Alex made to walk toward her, her powers leaking out of her hand and arm as she approached toward the fallen Assassin.

"I didn`t track you down to fight against you Kaya," she said staring down at the Asian girl, "All I want from you is some answer as to what really happened that night of the explosion."

Kaya stared at her from where she was lying down.

"Why should I even trust your kind?" she said, "All you…_Bioterrorists…_have done is create trouble for the world ever since your appearance seven years ago."

Alex narrowed her eyes.

"Not all _Conduits_ are the same," she said, "But what exactly do you expect to happen with how the world treats us? It`s the same thing that will happen when you gave a gun to a criminal. What do you think he is going to do? Turn it over to the authorities or use it to cause crimes?"

She let out a soft sigh.

"The world made criminals out of us, and people respond the only way people can with violence," she continued, "And I am tired of living like a criminal because of I can do so I am going to use my power for another reason…a better reason."

Kaya had slowly stood up. Alex`s eyes following her movements.

"So…are you going to tell me why your friend tried to blow us up or are you going to let her kill another innocent?"

Kaya stared at her for a few seconds, as if contemplating what she should say.

"I guess there is no avoiding you is there Shadow Walker?" she said, "Let`s talk somewhere else, I rather not have anything of what I am about to say be overheard."

Alex nodded and followed Kaya moved through the parking and they made their way toward an opening which gave way toward a number of stairs they climbed until they reach the top of the small building they were hiding behind in.

Kaya made her way toward the edge of the roof and took a seat down upon the ground as Alex approached toward her.

"My mission here is to track down a Deserter of the Black Spade," she said, "Who had betrayed us for worldly desires."

Alex stared at her for a few seconds.

"She betrayed you for what? Money?"

"Yes," Kaya said, "She had sold information about us to a third party whom I do not know and by the time we had realized it was her, she had disappeared off the face of the Planet. When the Black Spade got wind of her being in the U.S., I was dispatched to discover who she was working for and bring her back."

Alex stayed silent for a few moments.

"She killed a man with arrows," she said, "That was her wasn`t it?"

"Yes," Kaya told her, "the Black Spade is quite infamous for using bow and arrows as weapons. It`s the quietest and quickest way to assassinate and the best way to kill without a sound from a distance. When I heard of her kill, I knew that it was her so I went after her and tracked her down at that Mansion, which you interfered with, allowing her to escape from me."

"I saved your life," Alex said, "If I hadn`t…you would have been blown to bits. At least be grateful about it."

Kaya gave her a glance, a frown upon her features.

"I figured out that she created the explosion for another purpose," Alex told her.

"I figured that already," Kaya said, "She was covering her tracks, destroying any evidence that I could have found to figure out who she is working for and who is was targeting. And now I am back to square one, I can`t track her down like before with no evidence…unless she kills again."

Alex stood up.

"How about we do something and we get to her before that happens?" she asked.

Kaya stood up as well.

"And how do you propose we do that?" she asked.

"You said she was part of the Black Spade, the same thing as you right?" Alex said, "Then try to think of what you would do if your mission was compromised or that someone interfered."

Kaya frowned to herself for a few moments.

"I will go back and contact Black Spade about it," she said, "Then they will give out new orders if I should retreat or if I should continue the mission. Unless I knew where she was hiding out, there is no way I can get that information…"

Alex frowned to herself for a few moments.

"Maybe there is a way," she said.

Kaya raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to continue.

"Well, the one place that have all the information about what is going on is the Police Station," Alex told her.

Kaya stared at her, "that`s your idea? Breaking into the police Station and here you were saying you didn`t want to be a criminal?"

"I never said I was going to break in," Alex told her, "But there is someone that could give us the information we need…assuming that he is corporative with me."

* * *

Jackson pulled out his phone as he drove his car down the street.

"Tell me you have something," he asked.

"_I do," _Helena told the man, "_I did a check like you asked about flight that arrived from Vatican City and two days before Law was murdered, a private plane landed at the airport, the only passenger being Sonya Young but get this, when we called the woman`s number…she is halfway across the world in vacation with her family."_

Jackson frowned lightly.

"Someone is using her identity," he said, "Tell me, has that name popped up at any hotel lately?"

"_It did," _Helena told him, "_A day before Law`s murder, Sonya Young checked in the Red Lion Hotel."_

"The Red Lion?" Jackson repeated, "That`s not too far away from where Law was killed. I`m going to check it out by myself."

"_You sure you don't want any back-up_?" Helena said, "_That woman is an assassin."_

"And it`s the reason why I want to go in alone," Jackson said, "I don't want to risk any more people`s live."

"_If anything goes south just ring me and I`ll send dispatch toward you," _the woman told him.

"Noted," Jackson said.

The man drove all the way toward where the Hotel was situated. He stepped out of his car and made his way into the lobby and talking to the man behind the counter.

"How may I help you?"

Jackson flashed his badge, "I`m looking for a woman who is staying here under the name of Sonya Young."

The man worked upon his computer.

"Yes we do have someone by that name here," he said, "Room 45. It`s on the second floor, shall I tell her that you`re coming?"

"That won`t be necessary," Jackson said, "Just tell me where the room is and give me a keycard."

The man told him and Jackson was off, making his way toward where the room was situated. He walked down the hallway quickly and finally came to stop in front of where the room was. The man approached it and used the Key card to enter.

With his gun in hand, Jackson checked the area, glancing around himself as his training kicked in, as he walked down the hallway. Then he came to a stop finding that the room was empty of life.

_Seems that there isn`t anyone here, _he thought frowning.

Jackson pulled out his phone.

"Helena, there is no one here," he said, "Seems that whoever our imposter was didn`t leave much behind about her. Send a team in to get DNA sample in the room, see if we can put a name to our Assassin."

"_Will do," _Helena said.

Jackson hung up the phone as he glanced around himself for a few more moments before walking out of the room.

_If she isn`t here, _he thought, _Then where is she? Is she already hunting for her next target…or has she already found whoever she is looking for?_

A few minutes later, the room was filled with cops and there doing their works at finding any clues as to where the woman went or what she was doing here in the City. Jackson stood there as his partner, Hart approached toward her.

"We got an I.D.," the older man said, "It seems just an hour ago, according to the security camera that was situated at the entrance, our Assassin left the hotel. As to where she had gone, we don't have any idea as to where?"

Jackson let out a soft sigh.

"Put an APV out," he said, "And I want cops at each of the city`s airports and at the highway leading out of the city. If she is running, we are not letting her leaving Port Angeles."

Hart nodded at him and made his way out of the building and got into another car. Jackson made his way toward his car and got inside of it before starting to drive.

"Hello there," a voice said.

The voice startled the man out of his wits causing him to swerve the car around before he came to a stop. Jackson turned his attention toward the voice finding a young girl seating in the back seat of his car…but he recognize her instantly, it was the Conduit girl from before.

"You," he said.

The girl smiled.

"Nice to see you again officer," she said, her voice sounding a little pleased that he had recognized her, "I was hoping to talk to you if you don't mind."

Jackson stared at her, completely shocked for a few seconds. The man shook his head, refocusing toward the road.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

The girl had instantly teleported to the chair beside him and it surprised him as her body reformatted from the mass of shadow that appeared on his passenger chair. She was smirking lightly at him.

"Hey you didn't turn me over when I helped you against that Vibration using Conduit," the girl told him, "I can say that you do."

Jackson let rubbed his forehead. Then he started the car again, getting back on the road.

"What exactly are you still doing in the city?" he asked, "I would have thought you`d left after what happen with that guy."

"Can`t exactly leave when I don't have anywhere to go," the girl answered him.

"Oh," Jackson said.

"But enough about me," the girl said, her dark eyes turning toward him, "It isn`t for that I tracked you down. I wanted to know if the police had any information about the one who killed Law?"

Jackson looked at her, surprised.

"What are you some kind of vigilante?" he said, "And what makes you think i`ll share that information with you. It`s confidential police work."

The girl gave him a glance.

"Then you know that the same person who did that is responsible for an explosion that happened at a beachside party last night?"

Jackson was instantly curious, "I`ve heard about that but I thought that it was a party that went out of control? You`re telling me that whoever did that to Law was responsible for it? How do you even know this?"

The girl gave him a cheeky grin.

"Confidential information there officer," she said, "Sorry can`t share."

Jackson gave her a stare.

_Are you serious?_

The girl laughed at his face.

"Now you feel how I feel when you told me that," she said, "That explosion wasn't an accident from the party. It happened because outside parties got involved. That explosion was to kill Tyler Dirk`s father, Antoine Dirk."

Jackson glanced at her.

"Whoever that person is," the girl continued, "she has a hit list. She has already crossed someone out, let`s stop it before the bodies had started to pile up."

The man shook his head.

"The only information I have is that she got to the city a few days before Law`s murder," he told her, "But she left the hotel over an hour ago. Look, I already have every cop in the city looking out for her. She isn't leaving the city without us knowing about it."

The girl nodded.

"We can only hope," she said.

"There is something I want to ask you," Jackson said drawing the girl`s attention toward him, "Why me? Why do you trust me with your face and all? I can write you up to the station and give them a good description of how you look like."

The girl stayed silent for a long moment.

"That`s a risk I am willing to take," she said solemnly but then, continued in a lighter tone, "I have feeling that you won`t. You don't seem to be that kind of person."

Jackson stared at her.

"What makes you say that?"

The girl smiled.

"Because you wouldn't have let me go that day if you were," she said, "See you around Jackson."

With that she turned into shadows and was gone. Jackson stared at the spot she was in for a few moments before glancing backward trying to catch a glimpse of the girl but there was nothing.

_How the hell did she knew my name?_

* * *

Alex transformed back into herself as she landed down upon the rooftop. She had a small smirk upon her face, thinking back to the conversation with the cop, Jackson. She had seen the surprise on his face when she had said his name to him.

"Well?"

She glanced at Kaya who had both of her hands crossed, waiting.

"I placed the bug on him," she said standing up, "So whenever they find out who your friend is going after, we move immediately."

The Assassin frowned lightly.

"And he didn`t notice?"

Alex smirked, "Well I was kind of using my powers when I did so. Trust me, he didn't notice a thing."

**Placing a bug on Jackson...What is their plan?**

**Next Time: **Protectors of the City

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


	15. Protector of the City

**HEy guys here is the next update.**

**Enjoy the read.**

Chapter Fifteen

Protector of the City

A few silent moments passed as the two girls waited for the information to come in. Alex was seating upon the railing of the hotel room, looking down toward the many cars that were passing bellow them and leading toward the highway. She glanced up toward Kaya who was inside the room upon her laptop.

From the look upon Kaya`s face, the girl couldn`t be older than she is now probably by a few years. The skills that she had shown when they fought against each other were pretty spot on, and her level of skills with her knife was probably even better stills. It made her wonder what kind of organization was Black Spade and if they were actually good guys training Assassins.

It made her curious.

"I can feel you staring Shadow Walker," Kaya spoke out bringing her back to reality.

She realized that she had been staring at the girl was she was lost in thought so Alex simply turned her attention away from her.

"Sorry, I didn`t mean to stare," she said.

Kaya looked at her from where she was seated before standing up and walking toward where she was seating. The Assassin had both of her arms crossed across her chest as her dark eyes observed the Conduit.

"Ask it," she said, "Your question."

Alex glanced at her.

"You…how long where you part of this…Black Spade thing?"

Kaya stared at her for a few moments before turning her eyes toward the city in front of her.

"I was born into it," she said, "Ever since I was a child, my place was to become an Assassin under the Grandmaster`s will."

"That must have been thought," Alex said with a frown.

Kaya glanced at her, "It`s not about whether it`s hard or easy. It`s your strength of will and conviction that decides whether you can become an Assassin or not."

Alex observed her for a few moments, "So…does that mean you…killed people before?"

Kaya gave her a glance.

"I have."

A silence fell between the two young women as they stared at each other. Kaya`s face was completely devoid of any emotions that showed what she was feeling inside and Alex was kind of impressed by it.

"Did they deserve it?"

"Depends on who you ask," Kaya answered her, "While your goals may be noble Shadow Walker. While we Assassin have honor, the Black Spade only goal is to further the Grandmaster`s plan for our future."

Suddenly a beep came from inside the room drawing their attention. The two girls made their way into the room and Kaya sat on her laptop again, already working upon the small room.

"What`s going on?" Alex asked.

"Your detective friend is using his phone," Kaya said, "Thanks to the bug you had placed in it, I get to listen to everything that is being said during that call."

Suddenly they could hear voice speaking from the laptop`s speakers.

"…_by this morning," _a female voice was saying, _"The report is accurate."_

"_Okay," _a male voice, Jackson`s Alex realized, "_When was the last time they saw them?"_

"_This morning," _the female voice told him, "_The eyewitness account told police about Merlyn getting into his car along with his daughter and that person…they`ve been heading west."_

Alex`s eyes were wide.

"Rebecca," she said softy.

Kaya glanced at her.

"You know who they are talking about?" she asked.

Alex nodded.

"It`s Rebecca and her Father. She was just with me this morning before her father called her home…she said that it was odd but I didn't think much of it…damn it, if only I had followed her then."

"Can`t you call her?" Kaya asked.

"No," Alex told her, "I don't have a cell phone…"

Kaya looked at her, surprised at what she said as she turned back toward the screen.

"She had taken both Merlyn and his daughter," she said, "She has chosen her next victims. When they`re dead I…"

"Wait…," Alex said, "What do you mean when they`re dead? You`re just going to let her kill them."

"I don't know how to track her," Kaya told him.

"I can," Alex said, "but for me to do that, I need to get to some places higher."

"Higher?"

Alex approached her.

"Because I made contact with Rebecca, my Shadow`s power kind of…attached themselves to the person`s shadow," she said, "That`s how I was able to find you."

Kaya stared at her for a few moments.

"I wondered how you find me out considering that you knew nothing of where I lived nor where I was," she said, "Then use that power again. I`ll get my bike ready so we can head out immediately. If you want to save your friend then I will assist you and capture her."

Alex nodded at her before making way toward the window and jumping outward. Then, she instantly turned into shadows as she climbed up the wall of the building, all the way toward the top. She reformatted into her normal form again and walked toward the edge of the building.

_C`mon, _she thought, _Let`s find you Rebecca and still be alive…_

Her eyes instantly turned into darkness as the entire city in front of her was completely covered by darkness. Mass of shadow danced in the air across her as she glanced around the city, her eyes searching through the numerous city until a faint blue light appeared in her vision, standing out like a beacon…

_She must be pretty far away then, _she thought staring at it, _I found you._

She jumped down from where she was standing, shadows appearing around her body as she fell toward the ground and she used them to stabilize herself in the air before landing down upon the roof a parked car.

A roaring noise drew her attention and a superbike was there, with Kaya seating upon the vehicle. She had sunglasses upon her face.

"You found her," Kaya said.

"Yes," Alex said, "West of here, let`s go."

Kaya nodded and after Alex got on the bike, she moved forward as the bike tore through the road aiming straight toward where Alex had directed them to go.

* * *

**With Rebecca**

The young girl had found herself strapped into a chair as soon as they had gotten to that location. The young woman was feeling her limbs losing their strength from where she was kept and beside her, her father, James Merlyn was in a similar state.

The lady who had taken them was tightening the ropes around their bodies, her weapons upon her body along with a quiver of arrows and a bow. Rebecca could find herself remembering the news she had heard about Amell Law getting killed by arrows…

"You killed Law didn`t you?" her father spoke out.

The woman turned her gaze toward him.

"Yes, I did," she said.

Then she turned her gaze back toward what she was doing.

"Then…you are going to kill us too aren`t you?" Merlyn said.

The woman gave him an amused look.

"If I was going to kill you and your daughter, I would have done so back at your house," she said, "No…the two of you aren`t my targets. All you are is bait."

"B…Bait?" Merlyn repeated, surprised.

The woman smiled.

"They are two people in this city that could get troublesome for me," she said, "And for my job here. If I don't take care of them now, then my boss will be quite angry with me so I decided to simply destroy them."

"Two people?"

"One of them is a Conduit," the woman said drawing Rebecca`s eyes, "She was the one present at your company the day it was overtaken by terrorists while the other is…someone else. I`m sure that the police already noticed that the two of you are missing and soon enough they will put out a search out for you, something I`m sure will draw the attention of these two. Considering their relationship at the explosion…they will surely be entertaining."

"It was you…," Rebecca said drawing the woman`s attention, "You caused that explosion at Tyler`s party."

"That`s right," she said.

_Alex was right, _she thought, _someone was trying to kill Tyler`s father…but why?_

"But why?" Rebecca said, "I don't understand why you`re doing this?"

The woman approached her. She raised her hand toward Rebecca`s face causing her to turn her head lightly at the touch of the woman`s finger upon her chin.

"I am an Assassin girl," she said, "It`s part of my contract to kill and get paid handsomely for it."

Then she turned her attention away from Becca instantly drawing her bow as well as an arrow before firing at where the sound came from. Then shadows grew everywhere around the place she had launched her attack.

"So you`ve come Conduit," the woman said.

Rebecca saw Alex standing across them with both of her hands, covered in shadows thought the young girl had a hood upon her head, shadowing her features completely. The Conduit looked up toward her as the darkness grew around her form.

"And I am not alone," she said.

The woman barely had time to move as another figure dropped right in front of her, dressed entirely in black. She pulled out two blades from within her clothes before she attacked causing Archer mistress to dodge her attack and jumping away from her and at the same time pulling another arrow and firing it straight toward the new arrival but she managed to block it with her sword.

"Free your friend Shadow Walker," the new arrival said, "I`ve got her."

Rebecca turned her gaze toward the Conduit that was approaching the two of them with her hands covered in darkness and could feel a little relief seeping through her form at the sight of her friend.

"Stay away from us you monster," Merlyn spoke out.

_There goes the feeling._

Rebecca glanced at her father, shocked at what had came out of the man`s mouth and even Alex who was coming toward them stopped too probably surprised at what was happening.

"Dad…," she said.

"I don't know what you want from us but you`re not getting it," Merlyn continued, "I know you were in leagues with those terrorist who attacked my company."

"Dad stop it…," Rebecca started.

"No, I won`t stop it," Merlyn yelled, "I know what kind of people they are…if it wasn`t for them, all those people in Seattle wouldn`t be suffering because of their existence."

* * *

Kaya was fighting against the woman across her, her blades moving quickly at each of her strikes as the woman blocked them skillfully with her bow and even, having enough time to retaliate with her arrows as she shot toward her.

"To think the Black Spade would send a rookie like you after me," she said, "The Grandmaster`s judgment had really being slipping lately, sending someone like you a visit."

Kaya attacked with her blades again as the woman dodged every attack.

"I have come here to take your life for betraying the Code of the Black Spade," she said.

"The Code," the woman said with a light smirk, "To push away all value, to not desire anything made by man, to give your life and loyalty to the Grandmaster."

"You broke it," Kaya yelled charging forward with her blade meeting the bow, "You come to desire money."

The woman laughed as she continued to fight against her and a kick was launched into Kaya`s stomach, pushing her backward as she rolled backward but as soon as she was upon her feet she launched throwing stars at her enemy who had disappeared.

"The Grandmaster basically asked us to become his mindless soldiers," the woman`s voice echoed around Kaya, "I will not become a mindless soldiers."

Kaya glanced around herself as she slowly got back to her feet, glancing around herself.

"So you decide to choose to work for whoever sends you here," she said.

A blade appeared around her throat causing Kaya`s eyes to widen at how the veteran Assassin to sneak up on her without her even aware of it.

"That`s right," the woman smirked lightly as the blade made contact with Kaya`s skin, "Someone like you should have realized this was a trap, but that`s what I can expect from a rookie…I wonder, what makes you think that I will make such an obvious mistakes like this huh?"

"You were his most trusted member," Kaya said, "The Grandmaster trusted in you and you were in the names chosen to replace him...and you betray him for what…money?"

A dark chuckle came over the girl as the blade shone in the sun.

"That`s right," she said.

She moved her blade and blood flew through the air.

* * *

Alex stood in front of the dup for a moment. It was the same thing as before when she first revealed her powers to the people of that diner when she had revealed that she was a Conduit. The girl frowned to herself before approaching forward, ignoring Merlyn`s yelling at her for not touching his daughter.

She ripped off the ropes from Rebecca`s form.

"Release your father," she said, "and call the police, they are already looking for you two."

Alex could see that Rebecca wanted to say something to her but, there was no words coming out from the girl. Alex simply gave her a light smile, showing that she wasn't at fault before turning toward where she had seen Kaya gone and she instantly shadowed herself there and her eyes widened in shock at the sight of Kaya upon the ground and the female Assassin turned toward her.

"Oh…so you`re here Conduit?" she said showing the bloodied sword.

Alex`s entire body exploded into shadows as she charged straight toward the Assassin who attacked her but the blade simply went straight through the shadows her body had become. Alex then turned toward her and launched a blast straight toward the Assassin throwing her backward and landing upon the metal floor.

"Why do you protect them Conduit?" the Assassin asked as she stood back up, "You have all this power at your disposal, you should be just like that guy from Seattle."

Alex approached her and the Assassin launched a knife at Alex just as the girl launched her shadow blast at the woman causing a sudden shockwave to shake the room they were in as the Assassin was thrown backward into the wall and sliding down upon the ground, unmoving and unconscious.

"I could be," Alex said staring down at her, "I just chose not to."

The sounds of sirens started to echo around her, meaning the cops were here. Alex launched her shadow power toward the woman meaning that she was completely bound by the power.

"Take…her,"

Alex turned toward the voice, finding Kaya seated up, holding her throat as she was slowly getting to her feet. The wound around her neck was closing right in front of Alex`s eyes causing her to widen her eyes at the phenomenon.

"H…How did you…?"

Kaya picked up the unconscious Assassin.

"No time," she said, "We have to go, the cops are going to be all over the building."

Alex nodded and the duo made their way out of the place leaving it behind.

* * *

**Port Angeles Hospital**

"Are you okay?" the medic said as he was looking at her, "No wounds or anything?"

"Nothing," Rebecca said, "I wasn`t hurt…just some light bruising."

It had been a few hours since the hostage situation with the Assassin girl who had kidnapped them. The girl was seating in the doctor`s office with a light frown upon her features. She didn`t like to think of how her father had reacted to Alex`s presence. Despite the girl not wanting to harm them, her father had reacted so badly to the Conduit girl`s presence that it made her heart ache…

Thought, from what the cop had told them, they hadn`t found anyone in the old place, meaning that Alex had managed to escape before the cops arrived. At least, that`s something she can be grateful for. When the doctor signed her off, Rebecca walked out of the room and found her father talking to one of the detective. He was a younger man with dark brown hair and wearing a suit upon his body.

"…it was the same Bioterrorist from the incident at my company," the man was saying with, "Why wasn`t she caught?"

"Look Mr. Merlyn," the man answered, "Unless someone tell us exactly where she is hiding, we don't have any leads as to where we could find her. There is a lot of places in this city that she could hide."

The man looked a little mad but he turned his gaze toward her.

"Becca," he said.

The detective glanced at her too, then he turned toward the man.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" he asked, "You and your daughter have had a trying day."

"Yes, thank you for your suggestion Detective Jackson," Mr. Merlyn said.

Detective Jackson gave him a light nod before making his way down the corridor. Merlyn turned toward her with a smile.

"C`mon, let`s go home," he said.

Rebecca simply walked past him without saying a word.

* * *

**Port Angeles Docks**

It had been a few hours since the confrontation between the two Assassins and now, Alex had Kaya were at the docks of the city as they were loading the other woman into a boat. Kaya`s neck was completely healed despite the amount of blood that Alex had seen happening. She was sure that she was dead but somehow the girl was still alive.

"What`s going to happen to her?" Alex asked.

Kaya glanced at the woman the other two men were leading upon the boat.

"She will be tried by the Grandmaster and punished for her crimes," she said, "I must thank you for your aid in her capture, Shadow Walker."

"I have a name you know," Alex told her.

"And I am sure you do," Kaya told her, "it`s a sign of respect among the Black Spade to be given a proper name that describe who you are not what names the world know you as."

"So you have one too?" Alex said.

"Yes," Kaya said, "I`m Kaya, the Immortal."

Alex stared at her for a few moments.

"It had something to do with that healing ability you have?"

"Part of it," Kaya said, "Till we meet again."

She turned away from Alex and walked away from the shadow girl. Alex watched her get upon the boat before calling her out again, drawing the Assassin`s attention toward her.

"Are you…a Conduit like me?" she asked.

Kaya stared at her.

"Conduits are not the only people in this world with…strange abilities," she said.

With that she turned away from her as the boat glided out of the bay and into the darkness. Alex stood there for a while observing for a few moments before making her way back into the city and then dashing forward as her entire body becomes shadows.

* * *

Jackson was standing by his car as he pulled out a smoke to do so. It had been just as before during the problem at Merlyn. He had a light frown upon his features when a sound reached his ears as well as a breath of wind. The man turned toward where it came from, finding the Conduit girl seating on the roof above him with that same small smirk upon her features.

"Hey there," she greeted, "Great work in saving the Merlyn family detective."

"Something I am sure that you had a hand in," Jackson told her, "I`m guessing seeing you around is going to be a regular occurrence."

The Conduit girl smiled a little.

"You could say that," she said, "After all, this city is under my protection and soon enough, everyone will know that."

Jackson stared at her for a few moments.

"There is something you must know by the way if you`re planning to stay here," he started, "The Chief had contacted the D.U.P. ever since your battle against that other Conduit, they`re going to be arriving any days now."

The girl smiled lightly, "You sound like you`re worried about me."

Jackson let out a chuckle.

"Don't put yourself on a pedestal," he told her, "I`m worried about the city becoming another Seattle. If you think yourself as a protector of this city, you might want to think on what your actions have started."

The girl stayed silent for a moment, "You think I should turn myself in?"

Jackson took a drag upon his cigarette.

"What do you want to do?" he asked.

"I want to change this world`s view of Conduits," the girl said softly, "That`s what I want to do."

Jackson stared at her, a little surprised at the answer he had received.

"Good night, Jackson," she said standing up.

"Wait."

The girl turned toward him.

"You never told me your name," Jackson told her.

The ghost of a smile worked it`s way upon the girl`s lip from where she stood.

"I`m Shadow Walker," she said and then she jumped off the building.

Jackson approached the edge, seeing wisps of a dark mass disappear in the distance. He stood there observing for a few moments before taking a drag out of his cigarette.

"Shadow Walker," he repeated, before letting out a small snort, "_That`s cute."_

**Hope you have enjoyed the read.**

**NExt Time: **Good Karma, Bad Karma.

**Jacques0 out.**

**R&amp;R**


End file.
